I'll Be There For You
by JacklyinKarst
Summary: FRIENDS AU Artemis Crock is living in New York with her best friends Dick Grayson, Wally West, Conner Kent and Kaldur Ahm, when Megan Morse walks into their favorite coffee shop wearing a wedding dress. Now with this new roommate and friend the Team will have all new adventures. Smiles tears and hanging around a coffee shop in the middle of the day! All parings, OT6 and many cameos
1. The One With the Fireworks

**Hey guys!** **I'm back again! And I have to tell you I'm super excited for this new story! It's the Young Justice Team in FRIENDS! :D So yes I'm super super excited! Anyways I hope you enjoy and leave a reveiw telling me what you thought! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**The One With The Fireworks**

**The Cave**  
**Central Park, New York**  
**July 1st**

"There's nothing to tell!" Artemis Crock insisted.

"Come on he's going out with you, there's gotta be something wrong with the guy!" Wally West pointed out. Artemis glared at him and threw a bagel at him.

"Now Wally be nice!" Dick Grayson said before turning to the blonde. "Does he have a hair piece or something?" Artemis rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee.

"Does he eat chalk?" Wally taunted. Everyone gave him a confused look while he snickered proudly to himself. "Becuase eating chalk would be so weird!"

"I worry for you sometimes. Besides it's not even a date. It's just me and a guy going out to dinner." Artemis protested.

"A guy and I." Kaldur Ahm corrected. "And that sounds like a date to me." Artemis groaned. Luckily for her, the conversation quickly changed course. Kaldur, her ex roommate and one of her best friends brought up the subject of embarrassing memories and Wally and Dick, the boys who lived across from her at their apartment building quickly divulged the most embarrassing memories they had of each other. The four of them, along with Conner Kent, Wally's roommate in college, were the best of friends and all lived around Central Park.

"So I look up to see where the screaming is coming from, and there's Wally, clinging to the top of the flag pole for dear life in nothing but his underwear!" Dick laughed. The others chuckled along with him while Wally wore a sour expression. Wally opened his mouth to retort with the bell on the door of the coffee shop they were sitting in dinged and a rain soaked and angry looking Conner walked through the door.

"Hi." He said miserably, sitting down beside Kaldur. Everyone gave him a sympathetic look.

"How did lunch with your father go?" Kaldur asked. Conner's glare made it obvious.

"He didn't even show up. Something about a business meeting." He grumbled. Artemis patted his leg.

"Let me get you a coffee." He nodded and she went up to The Cave's counter. The Cave was a great little coffee house that was right beside Artemis, Wally and Dick's apartment building and across the street from Conner's. The manager of the joint was Artemis' surly cousin Roy Harper.

"I need Conner's usual." She told him sliding the money along the counter.

"Why do you always assume I have any idea what the hell that is?" He asked with a sarcastic tone he only ever used on her and her friends. She smirked at him.

"I overestimate your intelligence I guess." He glared and made the drink. She carried it back to the couch they were sitting at.

"-I'm telling you I'm fine, I hope he'll be very happy." Conner was saying to the others.

"No you don't." Artemis said handing him the coffee.

"Nope to hell with him, he abandoned me." When Conner was younger, his mother had died and his step-father had been sent to jail, so he went to live with his biological father, who had ignored him for most of his childhood.

"Okay Conner, I know you upset and angry, but I know the answer!" Dick said cheerfully.

"Spar with someone at the gym?" Artemis suggested.

"Eat untill your stomach explodes?" Wally tried.

"Therapeutic massage?" Kaldur asked. Dick just grinned at all of them.

"Strip joint!" Everyone groaned loudly and threw some sort of food at him. "Come one! Have some hormones would ya?"

"I will hurt you." Conner menaced. Artemis and Wally chuckled. Just then the door opened again, and a red headed girl in a wedding dress came in searching the shop for someone.

"There's something you don't see everyday... or ever." Dick mumbled. Artemis' eyes widened as the girl went up to Roy. The blonde followed.

"Megan?" Artemis spluttered.

"Oh my goodness, Artemis, hi!" Megan squealed crushing the blonde in a hug. "I've been looking all over for you! And I finally found you!"

"Uh, can I get you a drink or something?" Roy asked eyeing the oddly dressed girl.

"Better make make that a hot chocolate." Artemis muttered steering Megan over to her friends. "Guys, this is Megan Morse, my best friend from high school. Megs, this is Wally, Kaldur, Conner, and you remember Dick."

"Hello Megan! You were always following Arty around like a lost puppy right? Hi!" Dick blushed deeply as Wally clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Artemis had transferred to Dick and Megan's highschool halfway through freshman year. Dick hadn't had the courage to speak to her right away so he followed her around for a good three months.

"So what's with the get-up gorgeous?" Wally asked, flirtatiously.

"Well, I think I just realized that Larry isn't the guy I love anymore... then again, I'm not sure I ever loved him... so I just kinda ran. I didn't know where to go and I know we lost contact, but you're the only person I know in the city." She said looking at Artemis.

"Who wasn't invited to the wedding." She pointed out. Megan grimaced.

"Sorry about that."

"Fear not, fair maiden, for even if this gruesome Harpy doesn't helpeth thee, the noble Sir Wallace, shall aid you with your plight." Wally boasted with a flourish and a bow. Artemis slammed her head into Conner's shoulder while Megan smiled at him gratefully, if not a bit confused.

* * *

**Artemis' Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 1st**

After they had finished their drinks, the group headed up to Artemis' apartment. It had light green walls and a large kitchen, two bedrooms and a reasonably sized bathroom. When the gang wasn't at the Cave, chances were they were all cooped up in here.

"I'm really sorry Uncle John, but I had to leave... I just didn't love him... Yes I know that the L'gann's are all very upset... It's my life Uncle... Well maybe I'll just stay here with Artemis!" Everyone turned their attention to Artemis. She wasn't exactly the type of person who opened her doors to anyone.

"Well it's not like I can turn her out to the streets..." She shrugged.

"What do you mean daddy's cutting off my credit cards?" Megan cried before a crack of lightning shut down the phone lines. She turned to the others, all of whom wore the same expression they had on when Conner arrived earlier that day. Artemis and Kaldur brought her over to the couch and Wally, Conner and Dick moved into the kitchen to give the girl some space.

"Breathe and think of calm thoughts." Kaldur told her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine." Artemis hummed under her breath. Kaldur and Megan both stared at her as if to ask why the hell she was singing that. "Sorry."

"This could be a good thing. It's a chance to become independent." Kaldur said still giving Artemis a look. Wally walked up, sandwich in hand.

"And you can always come to Wally if you need anything. Dick and I live right across the hall. But he's away a lot." He said suavely.

"Um thanks, Wally?" Megan asked uncertainly.

"Stop hitting on her! It's her wedding day!" Artemis complained jabbing a finger into the red head's chest.

"Fine, but you know who to call Megalious!" The blonde opened her mouth to call him out again when the buzzer went off.

"I got it!" Dick called vaulting over the kitchen table to the buzzer panel. Megan let out a tiny gasp and the others rolled their eyes.

"Artemis' sexy friend speaking." Artemis snarled and jumped over the couch to slap Dick's cackling head.

_"Um, hi? It's Kory." _Said a voice on the other end.

"Is it six thirty already?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow. "Come on up!"

"Why is your date calling my apartment?" Artemis asked giving him an annoyed look.

"This is where I spend most of my time." Dick shrugged as someone knocked on the door. Dick opened it to reveal a pretty red head in a super tight and skimpy purple dress.

"Hey, come in. Kory this is- well everybody. Everybody, this is Kory." Everyone said their hello's. "Give me a minute to grab my jacket. Have a seat!" Kory smiled and sat down while Dick ran across the hall. Artemis steered Megan toward her room to rid her of her ruined dress, Kaldur put on a pot of tea and Conner went for the fridge. Wally slipped beside Kory and smiled.

"Here's a tip. He really likes it when you hold his hand and rub the back of it with your thumb." Kory grinned and nodded at him.

"Shut up Wally!" Dick's disembodied voice yelled from outside. The pot Kaldur had put on shrilled and Conner sat down at the table with a piece of frozen pizza.

"What plans do you have for this evening?" Kaldur asked pouring himself a cup.

"Well I was supposed to set up some new furniture with Clark tonight, but I don't think that's going to happen." Conner grumbled.

"Would you care for some assistance?" Kaldur offered. "I'm sure Wally and I could come over and help you with it."

"Sure I guess." Conner nodded. Wally, who had walked back to the fridge halfway through the conversation glared at him. Artemis appeared from her room and grabbed the soda from Wally's hands.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"My house Baywatch." Artemis pointed out.

"Would you like to help us set up Conner's new furniture tonight Artemis?"

"I would, but I don't want to. But call me when you're desperate okay? I could use some entertainment!" She said with a half smile. She gave her boys a wink and went back towards her room.

* * *

**Conner's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 1st**

"How many people does it take to put together a desk?" Wally complained. The boys had been struggling with the wooden thing from hell for almost an hour now, and were having zero luck in figuring out how it went. "This is from IKEA isn't it?!"

"Perhaps we simply need to try again later?" Kaldur sighed, rubbing his temples. Conner nodded and went to grab some beers from the fridge.

"I swear that this was made to be impossible!" Wally groaned, as he tried to connect a bracket to a piece of wood. There was a knock at the door and Wally dropped the evil pieces as fast as he could and went to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a familiar blonde. He stepped back to let Artemis in and she held up her phone.

"Con texted me and told me you were having issues. Megan decided to have a bubble bath so I came over to bail your butts out." She grinned. Putting things together and fixing broken stuff was her thing. She worked in an automotive garage and was one of the best mechanics in the city. In twenty five minutes, the desk was finished and the bookcase was half done.

"What would you guys do without me?" The blonde grinned, twisting a screw into place.

"Put up with Wally as a handy man." Conner said, admiring her work. It was true. none of the boys had any type of handyman skills at all. Wally was a scientist at Star Labs, Kaldur was a therapeutic masseuse, Dick was an actor and Conner was a personal trainer, while Artemis worked at the garage. Conner handed her a drink and the four stepped back to admire their blonde friend's handiwork.

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 1st**

"And I just want you to know that none of this is your fault Larry, and I do still care for you! I just need some time to be independent." Megan told the phone. She said goodbye and slumped into the couch. Artemis had given her a light pink blouse to wear and some sweats. Grabbing the remote, she found her favorite sitcom and let her tense muscles relax. 'Hello Megan,' the show she had been named after lulled her asleep with it's gentle comedy.

Artemis got home around eleven forty five and quietly slipped into the dark apartment. The tv was still on and there was an alien like form on the couch. Peering over, she saw her new roommate passed out. With a somewhat rare moment of tenderness, Artemis pulled a warm blanket over the sleeping form and went to bed herself.

The next morning came, and Megan awoke to the first rays of sunshine. She groaned and tightly clenched her eyes shut at the intrusive light. An hour later she gave up on falling back asleep and decided to try her hand at making coffee for the first time. Fifteen minutes later, Wally and Dick came over. Wally wore a smart lab coat and Dick was in causal clothing.

"Good morning guys! I made coffee!" She smiled pouring them each a glass. "Careful, it's hot!"

"Not as hot as you sugar!" Wally grinned taking a large gulp before nearly gagging on the retched taste. As soon as her back was turned, the boys quickly disposed of the vile drink in a potted plant. Artemis arrived dressed in her overalls that she wore for work.

"Oh great, Batman and Robin are here." She muttered making herself some tea. There was a light tapping on the door and Kory was revealed once the door was opened.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" Dick smiled, stepping just outside the room with her. The others scooted as close as they could to eaves drop.

"I had a lot of fun last night." She murmured.

"I did too. I'll call you soon okay?" Dick smiled kissing her goodbye. He waltzed back in and Wally slapped his back.

"Dog. Anyways, I got to get to work. We're getting a shipment of this new solvent I can't wait to try out!" Wally said.

"Do some people find it attractive that you get turned on by science?" Artemis asked innocently.

"So do you guys all have jobs?" Megan asked. The other three exchanged a glance.

"Uh yeah. You see that's how we get money!" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm an actor!" Dick boasted.

"Would I have seen you in anything?" Megan asked enthusiastically.

"Naw, I've mostly done community stuff."

"Unless you saw the production of 'Holy Musical Batman!'" Wally smirked.

"It was a job!" Dick defended.

"Look Batman, a dog!" The other boy taunted.

"I will not stand for this mockery!" Dick scolded headed for the door.

"No, you're right, I'm sorry." Wally started. The he ran for the door screaming and waving his arms around his head. "I want to be your friend forever! I want to be a modern dancer!"

"You ladies should know, he's dead." Dick smiled. "Oh Wally!"

"So how was your sleep?" Artemis asked chuckling at her friend's antics.

"Better. But I don't want to talk about it. How's your love life?" Megan asked conspiratly.

"Well I have a date on Friday, but nothing major."

"Well you know who would make the cutest couple?"

"If you say any of the guys-"

"You and Wally!" Artemis made a disgusted face.

"No way. We fight constantly and seriously, he's like a brother to me!"

"But you're so full of passion and he's-"

"An egotistical skirt chaser who is in desperate need of a slap upside the head most times." She said. Both girls laughed and Artemis looked at the time. "Oops gotta run."

"Bye, and wish me luck!"

"Why?" Artemis said as she grabbed her purse.

"I'm going to try and find one of those jobby things today!" Artemis rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

**King-Jones Automotive Garage  
City Center  
July 2nd**

"What do you mean you have a date with Tommy on Friday?" Artemis demanded of her co-worker Cassie.

"I think we've been played." She said from underneath the sedan she was giving an oil change for. "Though I can't say I'm surprised it's you I'm sharing the guy with." She said poking her head out. Artemis, who was changing tires of a pick-up truck glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you don't have the best taste in guys." Cassie shrugged, once again retreating below. Artemis tightened a bolt and snarled at the newly changed wheels.

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
July 2nd.**

"I hate men!" Artemis fumed to her friends. The boys were all drinking their coffees trying to look sympathetic. Normally, Artemis would simply cuss her date's name then forget about him. It was rare she ever blew up like this.

"I do not believe it is wise to hate anyone." Kaldur soothed. Artemis shot him a sneer and groaned.

"Why would someone do that?" She demanded.

"I'm guessing you're looking for something classier then 'he wanted to get some?'" Wally asked with added air quotes. Artemis didn't even react, instead sank down next to Kaldur and Dick on the sofa. Kaldur moved behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Is it me? Do I just attract people who could easily become a federal convict?" She sighed. "I just thought he was nice."

"I don't believe you were going to fall for it!" Dick suddenly chuckled. She snarled at him and pushed him to the floor.

"Just go get me a muffin bird brain!" The dark haired boy moved away and Megan raced into the shop with a bright smile on her face.

"Guess what!" She exclaimed.

"You got a job?" Conner suggested. Megan looked at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding? I have no experience!" She said. Kaldur raised a eye brow.

"And yet you're surprising happy." He question.

"Because I got this amazing new cardigan for half off!" Megan squealed.

"Which you paid for with your charm I suppose?" Artemis bit out a tad nastier then she ment.

"No credit card." Megan responded, not taking offence to the tone.

"And who pays for that?" Dick asked handing Artemis her muffin.

"Daddy... oh."

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 2nd**

"This really isn't necessary guys!" Megan tried.

"You cannot expect to live off your parents forever." Kaldur pointed out handing her the scissors.

"I can try!"

"Relax babe, the Wall Man will be here for you every step of the way." Wally said patting her hand.

"We all will." Conner muttered 'accidentally' kicking Wally's leg.

"No! I'm sorry I just can't do this!" Megan said pushing the sharp objects away from her precious cards.

"You have to! It's the only way!" Dick insisted. Megan just shook her head.

"Oh for the love of- Give me those!" Artemis yelled and with four quick moments, the cards were in ribbons on the floor.

"M-m-my cards!" Megan sighed.

"What did you do that for?" Wally demanded.

"Hey, when I first came to this city, my sister had just abandoned me, my mom was in jail and my father was still M.I.A and I had like twelve bucks to my name. If I could pull myself up from the ashes, so can she. Welcome to the real world." Artemis snapped at him. Immediately he cowed at being reminded of her rough past. She rarely spoke about it and the boys respected that. Megan on the other hand looked a bit shell shocked.

"Don't worry about it. She just likes to be dramatic." Dick whispered. Conner nodded in agreement and Megan looked less disturbed. Artemis shook her head, but had a smile on her face.

"Jerk. I'm going to get some food. Anyone want to come?"

"I would like to." Kaldur said rising from his chair.

"Me too!" Dick cheered, jumping on Wally's back. "Onward my loyal steed."

"I guess that means me too. Now get off me you little monkey!" Dick steered Wally into the hall and was followed by Artemis.

"Would either of you like to come?" Kaldur asked. Conner grunted and shook his head.

"No thanks Kal." He nodded and exited after the others. The remaining two turned on the television and sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Don't worry about your cards. You're going to be fine." Conner mumbled under his breath. Megan still heard though.

"Thank you." She said just as quietly. He nodded. The enjoyed the remainder of the program in a quiet contentment.

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
July 4th**

"Dude, chill out. So what if Artemis thinks Conner has a nicer body then you?" Dick asked his pouting ginger friend.

"I didn't even say you had a bad body. Just not as nice as Con's!" Artemis added.

"Because clearly your lying to get me mad!" Wally protested. The other groaned loudly as Megan approached with a tray of cookies in hand.

"Anyone want one?" She asked politely. Kaldur took one immediately but the others hesitated.

"Did you make them?" Dick asked. Megan gave them a funny look.

"No I'm just serving them! I finally got a job!" She said happily. Everyone congratulated her and took a treat.

"So I had this dream last night!" Wally began. The others leaned in to listen to him.

"Hey! Could I get a cookie over here?" A loud voice interrupted. Megan sighed and threw a cookie over. It span like a frisbee and landed miraculously on the man's plate. Everyone blinked.

"You had a dream..." Megan prompted. Wally shook his head.

"Right so I had this dream, and I had this super speed."

"This isn't the dream where you save us from a burning building is it?" Conner asked with an annoyed tone.

"...Maybe."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter! I have no clue how long this is going to be, but I think it'll follow parts of both shows! Anywho just so it's clear, Larry (L'gann) is Barry! So let me know what you think! :D**


	2. The One With The New Brother

**The One With The New Brother**

**The Cave  
July 7th  
Central Park, New York**

"It's not that hard!"

"Uh, yeah it is! "

"Come on I do it all the time!"

"Yeah but you've got the looks of a sex god and the charisma of one of those playboy billionaires. The rest of us aren't so lucky."

"Some less than others!"

"Hey!" Wally cried out indignantly. Artemis shrugged while the Dick and Conner snickered.

"They do have a point my friend. It is considerably easier for you to go up to a random stranger and procure a date for the evening." Kaldur added. Megan set down their drinks and joined them on the sofa.

"I mean all you have to do is look at the girl and they're falling into your lap!" Artemis complained. "Me, I have to spend at least ten minutes inflating a guy's ego before anything can even start to happen."

"Yeah! The last time I tried to ask a random girl out she hit me!" Wally added.

"That's because you fell on her." Conner pointed out. Wally's face blushed a light shade of red while the others snickered.

"Not to mention your pick up lines could use some work." Megan said taking a bite of a muffin.

"I'm wounded babe. Kiss it better?" He asked hopefully. Artemis groaned while Megan shook her head.

"Go bother that girl over there would you?" Conner snapped suddenly. Wally gave him a strange look but complied.

"Fine. Dick, be my wingman." The raven-haired boy nodded and they both stood up. Artemis leaned towards the others conspiratorially.

"Ten bucks says he gets rejected before he can open his mouth."

"Fifteen that he gets out one sentence before she hits him." Conner said dropping the money on the table.

"Oh don't be so cynical you two. I say Dick gets her interested, but he screws it up at the last second." Megan told them dropping a crisp five dollar bill onto the table. Kaldur shook his head and gathered the money. He never betted, but was the official judge and money keeper for all their wagers. The quartet turned and watched Wally and Dick approach the pretty blonde. Wally raised his hand in greeting before crashing into a advertisement covered post and falling to the ground by her feet.

"Um, he was so enchanted by your beauty that he ran into that poll there." Dick tried, helping his friend to his feet.

"So I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes." Wally added quickly sticking out his hand. The blonde looked him up and down before scoffing.

"Are you sure you weren't distracting by your friend? Because I know I was." The blonde said adding a flirtatious wink directed at Dick. Dick smiled back at her, and steered Wally back to their table.

"Have a nice day now." He told her as they arrived back at the group. Kaldur was handing the money over to Megan since she was the closest.

"You were so close too." Artemis said mockingly. Wally threw his cookie at her.

"Dick. Do me a favor." Wally groaned sinking into the couch.

"What?"

"Never let me ask you to be my wingman again."

* * *

**Wayne Enterprises  
July 8th  
Downtown New York**

"Mister Wayne your one o'clock is here." The receptionist said into the phone. Dick looked around at the outer office, taking in all of the details. He had been here more times than he could count, but he always managed to find something new to look at while he waited. Bruce was nothing if not busy and often Dick would find himself waiting on his adoptive father. Today however, Bruce was right on time and invited Dick into his inner sanctum straight away.

"Hello Bruce." Dick greeted, shaking hands with the older man. If you didn't know he was adopted, most people would swear they were biological father and son. With the same thick black hair, and piercing blue eyes, the pair were the spitting image of each other. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Bruce motioned for him to sit down, and he poured him a drink.

"I know you said you didn't want to take over the company and you wanted to be an actor, but is that still what you want?" Bruce asked, jumping right in as usual. When Dick graduated high school, Bruce had announced the new heir to the Wayne Enterprises fortune and company: Dick Grayson. However the eighteen year old wanted nothing to do with the technologies company, instead preferring to follow in his parents footsteps and become an actor. Initially this had caused a falling out between the two and Dick had left Gotham City behind and moved to New York to begin fresh where no one but his closest friends knew who his father was. After a while they realized this was a silly thing to feud over and they patched things up, though something had defiantly changed in their relationship.

"Yes." Dick said firmly. Acting was his passion and even if he was failing at it so far, he wasn't ever going to give it up. Bruce nodded in understanding.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure." He was silent for a minute while he took a long sip of his drink. "I wanted you to know that I'm going to adopt another son." Dick blinked as he took in the new information.

"To replace me?" He asked. Bruce shook his head.

"I need a heir, otherwise, the company will fall into the hands of the highest stock holder when I retire, which right now is-"

"Daniel Powers." Dick finished grimly. Bruce nodded. Powers was greedy, self-interested and extremely corrupt. If the company were to fall under his leadership, it would be a very bad thing for everyone. Dick sighed.

"Why tell me this?"

"Because I would like you to be involved with him. Be the big brother you always wanted. I still want you around, even if you won't take over the company." Bruce added when Dick didn't respond. "But it's your choice. You can be as involved as you want." Dick got up to leave. At the door he turned around.

"What's his name?"

"Tim. Timothy Drake."

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
July 8th  
Central Park, New York**

"Why is there all this crap on the sofa?!" Conner demanded and he ran around the apartment tidying things up. Artemis looked up from cleaning her archery supplies on the couch.

"I have a tournament on the weekend. I have to be sure my bow and arrows are in working order." She told him calmly. Conner's face turned an odd shade of puce before he soundlessly counted to ten.

"Why are you doing it right now?" He asked quietly.

"Because this is my house and I'm trying to remain calm with all your scurrying and tidying." She muttered. She liked having a bit of mess in her apartment, and whenever it was spotless, it felt sterile and uncomfortable to her.

"I know your nervous for your parent's visit but it can't be that bad." Megan said from the kitchen. Her hands stirred a large pot with a wooden spoon that contained almost ready perogies making a delicious smell waft over the rest of the apartment.

"Easy for you to say. Your father doesn't hate you and my father is easy to please if you're not the son he never wanted." Conner snapped. Megan looked down quickly at the food and mumbled an apology. Artemis glared at him and started packing up her arrows. Every time Clark Kent and his wife Lois were in the city for their reporting jobs, they would come by for a dinner with Conner's friends. It was mostly Lois' attempt to get Conner and Clark to speak to each other but, Clark always seemed to be more interested with his friends then him. Still Conner worked his hardest to impress his father.

"I'm sure the state of Artemis and Megan's living quarters will not be blamed upon you." Kaldur soothed, helping him to tidy the apartment. "Why don't you go take a shower to clear your head?" Conner grunted and left.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Megan mumbled from her pot. Kaldur and Artemis exchanged a look.

"Of course he does." Artemis told her, walking into the kitchen. "Why would you think that?"

"He hasn't been very friendly." Megan admitted.

"He is simply stressed about his father's visit. He will come around." Kaldur assured her.

"Besides, he's always a sour puss. You just need to get under all that to find he's a fluff ball." Artemis added with a wink before returning to packing away her arrows. Wally arrived a few moments later.

"Hey sweet cheeks. I thought you were supposed to return your engagement ring to Larry today." Wally asked peering in the pot. Megan smiled and smacked her forehead.

"Hello Megan! I need to leave in twenty minutes." The red head went to her room and Wally took over with the pot. Kaldur continued to straighten things up and Artemis glanced out the large window that overlooked Conner's building.

"EW! Ugly Naked Guy got a new feather boa!" Both boys scurried over to see what she was talking about. True to her word, the man who lived above Conner, who had green hair, pale yellow skin and who rarely wore anything other than a navy green speedo and a red feather boa had changed from red to purple.

"You know, I think I prefer the red." Wally mused. The others agreed.

"Hey, has anyone seen my engagement ring?" Megan asked worriedly coming out of her room.

"Yes. It is quite lovely." Kaldur smiled. Megan's eyes flickered with annoyance.

"Oh god, as if I wasn't dreading giving it back enough already!" She groaned, sliding her hands through the couch cushions. Conner walked in, hair still damp and his eyes twitched at the sight of her ruffling the blanket he had painstakingly folded.

"It's alright, we'll find it! **Won't we**." Artemis promised, sending a look to the boys, who were idly standing around. At her harsh tone, the three of them jumped and started to help her search.

"When did you have it on last?" Wally asked from near the window.

"I know I had it this morning when I was rolling the dough for… the… oh shitaki mushrooms." Megan said in horror as she starred at the pot. Conner looked at the pot with equal horror.

"You didn't…" He pleaded almost running over to the black pot. He peered in and starred at the perogies. He flipped each one around with the spoon.

"You know that's not how you search for a ring in perogies." Artemis chided. Conner sighed and dumped the water out in a strainer and placed the perogies on a plate.

"I can't do it." He groaned, turning away from the dish.

"Boys," Wally said looking at Artemis and Kaldur. "We're going in." While the trio opened each nugget, a knock on the door sent Megan answering it.

"Hi." Dick said when the door opened. His hands were in his pockets and his head hung low.

"That is not a happy hi." Megan observed, letting him in.

"Bruce is adopting again." He said. Everyone swung their heads to look at him. Well everyone except Wally, who had pulled a large diamond from it's cheesy prison.

"Found it!" He cried triumphantly. Artemis went up to Dick and pulled him onto the couch.

"What? Why?" She asked concernedly. Dick shook his head bitterly.

"Apparently he needs someone to take over the company."

"So where do you fit into all of this?" Megan asked.

"He says he wants me to be involved, but if I'm not comfortable with it, I don't have to be involved. It's really up to me."

"Why can't I have a father who cares like that?" Conner asked himself. Wally patted his shoulder.

"He wants me to come down to the orphanage tomorrow with him to get all the paper signed." Everyone had migrated over to the couch to show him their support. Artemis sat right next to him, holding his hand, Conner sat on the chair across from him, Megan and Kaldur kneeled in front and stood beside him and Wally hovered over his head, stuffing the ruined perogies into his mouth.

"So how do you feel about all this?" Kaldur asked.

"I don't know. Either way, I'm getting a baby brother." There was a quiet moment of silence before one of Wally's perogies fell on Dick head.

"Dude!"

* * *

**The Conservatory For Aquatic Life  
July 8th  
Upstate New York**

"And these water python will keep you company for years." Larry Gahn told the little boy, Garfield. The bell over the door dinged once, to let him know another visitor had arrived. He looked up to find Megan Morse, wearing jean overalls and red hair tied up in a loose bun at the top of her head walking toward him.

"Hey Larry." She smiled. Larry smiled back and turned to face her. "Is now a bad time?" She asked looking at Garfield.

"Oh, no, Gar's going to be here for a while!" He said waving away her concerns. Garfield looked less then pleased with this statment.

"You look great." She told him.

"I feel great." Just then his pager beeped. "Opps, I have to get this! I'll be right back." And with that, he disappeared through the rows of aquatic life. Garfield looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

"I left him." She clarified, pulling her hair free of the bun and pulled the extra fabric of her outfit tight.

"Okay…" He said with a slight disbelieving tone. After a few minutes, Larry returned.

"So. What have you been up to?" He asked.

"Oh, well I got a job."

"That's great." He said quickly.

"So what about you?" Megan asked.

"Well, actually, I have some news." She nodded expectantly. "Now this may hurt, but I went on our honeymoon."

"Alone. Oh, Larry, I'm so sorry!"

"Uh no. Not alone. Now this may sting, but I went with Wendy Harris."

"Wendy? As in my maid of honor Wendy?" Megan demanded.

"Oh snap." Garfield muttered looking between the adults.

"Listen, we you left me, I was totally crushed. I thought we were happy. But we weren't happy. With Wendy, I'm happy. She's my Angelfish." Megan looked frazzled for a second, before regaining her composure.

"Well I guess this belongs to you." She said, pulling out the ring. "Or maybe one day Wendy."

"Yeah, like she'd accept just that?" Megan's smile tightened.

"Well. I better be going then." She said. Larry nodded and waved goodbye. Just as she turned to leave, she felt a tugging at her purse.

"Excuse me, Miss!" Garfield said. Megan kneeled to his level.

"What's up?" He looked bashfully at the floor.

"I think you were right to leave him. You're far too pretty for him!" He told her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you. I think it was a good idea too!" She ruffled his hair and was on her way.

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
July 8th  
Central Park, New York**

"Artemis! Wally! Dick! It's great to see you again!" Clark boomed, when Conner opened the door for him. Completely ignoring his son, the reporter pulled Artemis into a hug and warmly shook hands with the boys.

"Hello Conner. How are you?" Lois asked her step-son, kissing his cheek.

"I'm fine. Thanks Lois." He said grumpily. The other reporter gave him a warm hug.

"Don't let Clark get you down baby." She whispered to him. She was always able to make him feel better about himself.

"How about you, Kaldur? How have you been?" Clark asked the dark skinned boy, sitting down on the couch.

"I have been fine thank you." He responded politely. Conner and Dick went about handing out the appetizers while the others conversed.

"You must be Megan! I'm Lois, nice to meet you." Lois said, shaking Megan's hand. Clark extended his own and shook hers after.

"You too! I've heard so much about you!"

"Conner tells me you're interested in fashion. I happen to know a guy who works for Lalph Rauren…" The two females quickly fell into a deep conversation about shoes, leaving the others to their own devices.

"The apartment looks great Artemis!" Clark complimented.

"Thanks. Conner helped me clean it up this morning!" Artemis said, pulling Conner down next to her.

"Only this morning? From all the time he spends here, you'd think he'd help out more often." Artemis felt her eye twitch, but refrained from slapping a hand to her face.

"So how's the new article coming?" Conner asked, trying to get his father talking to him.

"Fine. So Wally, I heard from your uncle that you're close to a break through with your newest attempt for a cancer cure." Conner slumped into the cushions and pouted until it was time for supper.

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" Lois asked, sitting down beside Conner and Megan.

"Lasagna. Homemade!" Dick chirped, dishing out the plates.

"Smells delicious." Clark complimented, taking a large bite of the pasta.

"Thank you!" Megan smiled.

"I thought Conner said he was cooking." Conner sent Megan a hatful glare.

"He uh- I mean um."

"Don't worry about it. Now let's eat!" Conner glared for the rest of the meal and didn't even try to say goodbye to his father. Lois however, wouldn't leave without a hug goodbye.

"Don't worry about your father. He'll come around." She whispered in his ear. He nodded and Clark left without a word.

"Conner, I'm so sorry about dinner, I…" Megan began.

"Don't talk to me." He told her before walking across the hall to the boy's apartment.

* * *

**Dick and Wally's Apartment  
July 8th  
Central Park, New York**

"I know what you're thinking." Kaldur said, walking into the room. The boy's apartment was smaller then the girl's and it was a tad blander as well. However it worked for them and so they didn't bother changing anything.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Conner asked from upside down on the couch.

"You feel bad for overreacting this afternoon and for being unpleasant this evening, but do not know how to apologize to Megan. Just say, sorry." Conner looked at Kaldur with his sad blue eyes.

"Alright."

* * *

**New York Adoption Agency  
July 9th  
Downtown New York**

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Dick said, as he walked into the waiting room. Bruce and Alfred, their family butler, were sitting down in the chairs provided.

"What kept you?" Bruce asked monotonously.

"Wally and Artemis had a another spat I had to break apart. So we're waiting for-"

"Mister Fox. He's in just getting the papers in order." They sat in silence for a while before Dick spoke.

"So how's all this going to work?"

"Well Master Dick, after the paper are brought in, Master Bruce will have to sigh in several places and then Master Tim will be allowed to come home with us." Alfred explained.

"Thanks, Alfred." Dick said dryly. "I meant how is this going to work with us?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I mean, do you expect me to be around the kid all the time, do you expect me to be aloof, do you want me to raise the kid like my own?" Alfred raised an eyebrow of his own.

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Bruce said. Dick groaned.

"I don't know! What if I can't stand the kid? How old is he anyways?"

"He's going to be four weeks exactly by Wednesday."

"That young? You aren't planning on retiring any time soon huh?"

"I don't think you not getting along with the boy is going to be an issue, Master Dick. Think of it, as molding him in your image." Alfred smiled. There was a knock at the door, and Luscious Fox came in the room, a handful of papers in his arms.

"Alright gentlemen, if you could just sign on the dotted line and initial where necessary, you can take Timmy home with you today." Bruce took out a pen and set to work. Alfred went to make sure he was doing it properly, and Dick went over to Luscious.

"Why is Tim up for adoption?" He asked.

"I'm afraid his parents didn't want a child, but didn't want an abortion either. We've asked several other families to take him in, but nobody wanted him. If Bruce didn't agree to take him, it would have been a foster home for him." Fox explained. Dick's heart went out to the boy.

"So, then you asked Bruce to take him in?" Dick questioned. Luscious nodded. It was just like Bruce to leave out important information to make himself seem less caring and more like a cold business man.

"I know he wanted someone to carry on in his footsteps and since you had left, I hoped the two of them could fill each other's needs." Dick nodded silently, feeling incredibly better about the whole situation.

"All done." Bruce announced, handing the papers back to Luscious. The official looked over the papers and started nodding.

"It all seems to be in order. I'll be right back." He disappeared out the door he came in.

"Bruce?" Dick said, looking at his father. "I wanna help out. As much as I can." Bruce smiled, a somewhat rare sight nowadays and clapped his son on the back.

"Of course." Luscious returned, this time instead of holding paper, a bundle of cloth and a tuff of black hair was in his arms.

"Gentlemen, meet Timothy Jackson Wayne." Dick's eyes widened as the baby was handed to Bruce. The billionaire held him for a few moments before offering him to Dick. Dick took him and cradled the baby with an almost reverence.

"He's beautiful." Dick whispered, already knowing this kid was going to be the most spoiled and loved little boy in the whole world.

* * *

**The Cave  
July 9th  
Central Park, New York**

"He is so adorable!" Megan cooed, as she and Artemis fawned over the picture Dick had brought with him.

"He reminds me of you!" Artemis grinned, ruffling the actor's hair.

"Now don't say that 'Mis! Tim is far better looking!" Wally teased.

" Ha ha. Very funny. At least I'm not a ginger!" Dick rebutted.

"He is very cute." Kaldur said, taking the photograph from Megan and showing it to Conner.

"Yeah adorable. He's lucky to have such a good big brother." Conner said wistfully.

"You don't need a big brother Con! You have me for an annoying younger sister!" Artemis grinned.

"Actually it would be me who has you as an annoying cousin." Roy grumbled handing her the iced tea she had ordered.

"Aw, you love me to pieces." Artemis smirked. "But I do believe I ordered an iced tea with lemon, not ice." She complained. "Make me another." She ordered, following him back to the counter. Kaldur shook his head and went to diffuse the situation.

"Well, we'd better get going if we want to have the apartment ready for when Tim comes to visit tomorrow!" Dick announced, dragging Wally to his feet. Both boys waved and left. Conner and Megan remained, sitting in silence. Conner looked at her and stood.

"Sorry. For yesterday." He said before walking towards the door. Megan smiled one of her happy little smiles, and dug into her muffin.

* * *

Thank you so much to all the wonderful reveiws! I'm so glad you guys like it! I miss Friends too so I'm super happy to be writting this! :D and yes, Ugly Naked Guy is in fact the Creeper from Batman the Animated Series. I love that guy too much not to use him! :D Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all as soon as I can!


	3. The One With The New Self-Defence Coach

**Hey guys! Another chapter done! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I don't have much else to say, so read and enjoy! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**The One With The New Self-Defence Coach**

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
July 14th**

"So, how'd the audition go?"

"They'll call me." Dick groaned, sinking into the couch. The others grimaced with him.

"What? They said they'd call you." Megan pointed out in a perplexed tone. "That's a good thing isn't it?"

"Uh no. They'll call me roughly translates into, 'they'll never call me.'" Dick complained, accepting the cup of coffee Megan brought over to him.

"It's like when a guy says 'it's not you.' We all know that it really is you." Artemis clarified. Megan nodded in understanding and sat next to the actor.

"It's okay Dick, you'll get the next one!" She said encouragingly.

"Yeah! There's only so many auditions you can go to before someone finally snaps!" Wally added.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, come on Wally, Dick's not that bad!" Conner said.

"Thank you!"

"He's worse." Dick through a pillow at him and sunk even lower into the cushions while the others cracked up.

"I hate every single one of you."

**Wally and Dick's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 14th**

"Do you think this shirt would look clash with pale skin?" Wally asked, holding up a yellow V-neck that dipped low over his chest.

"Yeah, but Wally, it won't matter what your skin colour is if you show that much cleavage."

"Har har. It's not for my skin bird brain! It's Jinni's!" Dick, who was sitting in the kitchen, rolled his eyes.

"Dude, the girl has pink hair, I don't think the paleness of her skin will be what clashes with that shirt." Wally stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Whatever dude. At least I've managed to be in a relationship that lasted longer than a week and a half." Wally shot back.

"Yeah, with Jinni Inx, the punk queen of 'bad luck.' No offence dude, but you could do far better."

"So what if she has pink hair and goes to poetry readings?" Wally defended, trying to think up something that was worse than pink hair. "She's better then Bridgette!" Both boys shuddered at the clingy, self-absorbed girlfriend Dick had a few years ago.

"Still, dude, her hair's pink." Wally sighed and went back into his room to put away the shirt.

**Tornado Gym and Fitness Center  
Downtown, New York  
July 14th**

"Who the hell are you?" Conner asked testily. The tall blonde woman was wearing a spandex black bodysuit with a denim jacket over top.

"Dinah Laurel Lance. I'm taking over for Joey as the head self-defence coach. And you are?" She asked smoothly.

"Conner Kent. Personal Trainer and I teach a few self-defence classes a week. What happened to Joey?" Conner demanded in his usual gruff manner.

"He had some… personal issues with his girlfriend, so he had to take some time off. I was called in to take over." She explained. They were in the room they used for wrestling and self-defence. There were mats all over the floors and a few punching bags suspended from the ceiling, as well as diagrams depicting the proper way to pin someone. Conner had come into work that morning expecting to have hour to blow off some steam with the punching bags. Instead he found the blonde woman already in the room, working out on his favorite bag.

"So what? They called you in off the street? Do you even know how to throw a punch?" Conner scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. Dinah flipped her blonde hair out of her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I'm here as a favor to John. And believe me, I know how to hit." John Smith was the owner and head coach at the gym. He came off as an uncaring stiff, but he was really a caring boss, who tried to let his employees solve their own problems.

"Whatever." Conner muttered, moving toward the bag she had been hitting. She glared at him and stepped in front of him.

"I was using that." She told him. He glared back and shrugged.

"Too bad. It's time for the people who know what they're doing to go." He sneered. Dinah rolled her eyes.

"How about this; you pin me, and I'll let you have the bag. I pin you and I get the bag." Conner shrugged and fell into stance.

"Fine by me. Even if you can hit, my size and strength give me all the edge I need."

"Put you fists where your mouth is." She said before sinking into her own stance. Conner growled and charged her. She grabbed his oncoming fist and threw him onto his back. He popped up quickly though and snarled. He charged her again. This time, she had to block a punch and then flip backwards over his head. If he wasn't so angry, he would have been impressed with her agility. She landed in a low crouch and kicked his legs out from underneath him. The impact sent a jolt of pain through his spine. Dinah smiled at him and sauntered up to bag, and re-started her practise. Conner sulked and shuffled out of the room, muttering curses.

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 14th**

"So do any of you guys have partners?" Megan asked as Artemis finished packing for her tournament which was in a few hours.

"Uh, Conner and I usually spar together in the self-defence classes he teaches. Dick and Wally are always partners whenever that is required. Roy and I used to be partners for doubles archery if that's what you mean." Artemis said with a perplexed look on her face.

"No, I meant are any of the guys dating someone?"

"Oh. Dick is more of a 'lone wolf.'" She told the new girl adding in air quotes. "His longest relationship lasted three weeks. If Kaldur is seeing anyone, he hasn't told any of us. But I highly doubt it. Conner drives the girls away with his surliness and Wally has a girlfriend named Jinni."

"What's with the face?" Megan asked smiling at the terrible face Artemis made at the name Jinni.

"Ugh, Jinni Inx. She has the world's most annoying hair. And her voice is so grating on the ears!" Artemis explained.

"What's so bad about her hair?" Megan asked curiously.

"Here. I have a photo." She pulled out her phone and brought up the picture Wally had texted everyone. Jinni's bright pink devil horned hair stood out in stark comparison to Wally's dull orange locks. The couple were in a forested area, and both were wearing goofy grins that travelled up to their eyes.

"Oh, um. It's certainly, uh out there." Megan said, handing her back the phone.

"I mean, she's nice enough, but every time I see her, I just want to go at her with some scissors."

"Is that the only reason you don't like her?" She teased. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. She may be annoying as hell and Wally can't make up his mind about whether or not he wants to see her, but she's not that bad a person." Megan shook her head as Artemis headed for the door. "Well, I've got targets to shoot, people to intimidate and a trophy to win. See you later!"

"Bye! Good luck!" The door sung shut with a gentle click. Megan sighed and went fishing in her closet for her cutest work out outfit. She was going to get Conner to notice her if it was the last thing she did.

**Star Archery Range  
New York City  
July 14th**

"You ready for this Artemis?" Oliver Queen asked. Artemis finished rolling her shoulders and grinned.

"You're my coach. You tell me!" Ollie smiled back at the young woman he had been training for almost ten years.

"I'd say that you could use a few more weeks of training…." He joked. Artemis scowled at him and smacked his arm before picking up her bow.

"Jerk. I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face."

"Good luck Arty!" He called as her category was announced.

"Don't call me Arty!" She snapped at him before lining up with the other competitors. The judges gave the signal and the girls all released their arrows. The judges went to examine the hits while the spectators cheered.

"Come on Arty! I'm still smirking!" Ollie teased. Most people would find such a comment distracting and disheartening. Artemis however saw this as a challenge and doubled her efforts. The next rounds were fired and by the end of the tournament, Oliver had indeed stopped smirking.

"You were great kid!" He grinned, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Ollie! So how's Dinah?"

"Miss you kids like crazy! But she just got a new job."

"Really? What's she doing?"

"Teaching a class at some gym." He said flippantly. "What about Roy? He still working at that god awful coffee house?" Artemis made a face.

"Ollie! The Cave is not god awful! Roy's fine. I'm not sure why you won't go talk to him yourself though."

"You know why. When he left, we didn't exactly part on good terms." Oliver said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Artemis scoffed.

"That's because you told him you weren't going to let him leave the mansion."

"And then he went on a rant about respect and up and left me. To go and work for minimum wage at some coffee house." Ollie said bitterly. The female archer laid a gentle hand on her uncle and coach's arm.

"I'm sure if you just went down there and apologized, he'd forgive you." She said encouragingly. He gave her a tired look.

"I'm sure you're right. But for now, their posting scores. Come on, let's see how you did."

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
July 14th**

"And then, even after I explained the situation to the boys, they still didn't believe me! Can you believe that?" Jinni said as she sipped her coffee, Wally nodded, a fake grin plastered on his face.

"No I can not!" He gushed with forced enthusiasm. Jinni bobbed her head once and went back to her rant. Roy, who was currently working at the Cave, shot him a look that read 'why are you still with her?' Wally was a little confused on that himself. On the one hand, Jinni could be enormously annoying. Her voice was hard to listen to sometimes and bad luck followed her around like a stray puppy. She didn't get the nickname Jinx for nothing. But on the other hand, she was better than no girlfriend at all... And even with the obnoxious pink hair, she was still quite pretty.

"Hey, you need a refill! I'll get that for you!" Wally said once she paused her speech for air.

"Oh. Thanks." She smiled gratefully and Wally got up and went for the counter.

"You look stimulated." Roy commented as he filled in a crossword.

"Ugh. I feel like someone is sucking out my soul with a broken bendy straw." Wally groaned, leaning on the counter.

"Remind me again why you're still with her?" Roy questioned, eyes never leaving the crossword.

"So that I don't die alone." Wally explained.

"Really? Because every time you guys are in here, I see you looking like you're passing kidney stones. Tell me how dying alone is worse."

"Just get me a tall _decaf _low-fat Macchiato half and half with caramel on the top and bottom." Roy's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

"She wants a _what?"_ He hissed angrily. He had never, in all his life of working at the Cave, been asked to make such a ridiculous concoction and he prayed he never had to again. Wally repeated the order and Roy grudgingly made, grumbling obscenities the entire time. When it was finished, Roy roughly pushed the drink into his hand and scowled as he went back to the pink haired girl.

"Thanks Wall-man!" She said happily. "Now as I was say, Seymour asked me to do all of his ridiculous paperwork, even after I told I wouldn't do it for Billy." She continued. Wally couldn't help slapping a hand over his face and slowly dragging it down.

"Oops, look at the time! Sorry babe, I just remembered, Dick needs my help getting ready for his audition tomorrow! I'll call you later!" And with speed very few people realized he possessed, Wally grabbed his jacket and blew out of the coffee shop and into the free and open air. As he ran, Roy's words echoed in his head. Was this torture really better than the possibility of dying alone?

**Tornado Gym and Fitness Center  
Downtown, New York  
July 14th**

"Um hello?" Megan asked, poking her head timidly into the room. This was the room where the friendly front desk guy told her that the self-defence classes were held. But instead of seeing the surly male instructor, she may or may not have a crush on, a pretty blonde woman was at the front of the class.

"Hello. Are you here for the self-defence class?" She queried kindly. Megan nodded. "Alright, well find a spot on the mats. We still have a few more minutes before class begins, so why don't you get acquainted with the people around you?" She suggested. Megan turned around, only to find everyone had already paired up and started talking. Her eyes glanced around the room until they landed on a familiar gruff-looking form in the back corner. She waved over to Conner, who surprisingly came over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not rudely, but curiously.

"I figured since I was going to be living in the city now, I should learn how to defend myself properly." She said smiling. He nodded. "What about you? Artemis said that you taught a few classes here."

"My spot got absorbed into this one. But _Dinah _said I could be her 'aid' in the class." He grumbled.

"Alright, I don't think anyone else is coming, so let's get started. Now who knows anything about self-defence?" No one raised their hand. "Alright. Self-defence is not about beating your opponent, it's about keeping yourself and those around you safe. The simplest way to do this is the way you stand. Conner?" Conner grudgingly came to the front and stood next to Dinah, who fell into a protective stance. "Now, see how my body is curved inwards? This protects my chest, and internal organs. My hands are up protecting my face and my knees are bent so I can move quickly. See how when Conner tries to attack, I can easily move out of the way or block his hit?" Conner tried to hit the older woman, but true to her word, she evaded all his strikes. "Alright. Now pair up and take turns practising your form. I'll come around and make sure you're doing it properly." Everyone split off into pairs, but there was an odd number, leaving Megan utterly alone. Conner noticed and came back over.

"You need a partner?" He asked. She beamed and nodded. The rest of the class was excellent, especially for Megan who was paired with Conner every time. The pair even managed to bond a little. By the end, they were both sweaty, but happy. Conner had to leave straight away to meet up with a client, but the red head hung back to talk to Dinah.

"Miss Lance?" She said, stepping up to the teacher once the others had left.

"Please, call me Dinah. Miss Lance makes me sound like a school teacher." Feeling more at ease, Megan smiled.

"Dinah. You're class was excellent! I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad to hear it. I trust you'll be coming back next time?"

"Defiantly!"

"I hope you didn't mind working with Conner. He can be a bit grumpy, but I'll make sure you don't get stuck with him next time."

"Oh no! I mean, it's fine. I really enjoyed working with him. He helped me out a lot!" She said happily. To her surprise, Dinah's smile widened even more.

"I'm glad to hear it! Lord knows that boy needs some more female attention in his life." Megan blushed and excused herself. In the changing room, she allowed herself to grin enormously. Maybe, if even Miss Lance could see they had potential, Conner would be able to as well.

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park New York  
July 14th**

"Artemis?! Do you have any maple syrup? I need some maple syrup." Dick called, walking into her apartment like he owned it. Artemis, who was sitting on the couch fiddling with something, looked over at him with a sour expression on her face.

"In the fridge." She told him, before turning her back to him. Her sad tone momentarily distracted him from his quest for syrup and he walked over to her. She was whittling a thick piece of wood with an army knife and staring intently at her work.

"Hey, how'd the archery tournament go?" He asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer. She looked up at him with her big sad grey eyes. They were big and sad for about three seconds, until they suddenly became alight with happiness.

"FIRST PLACE!" She cheered loudly, startling him by jumping up quickly. Dick let his smile match hers and he cheered with her, sweeping her up into his arms and spinning her around a few times.

"That's awesome 'Mis! Congratulations!" She nodded happily at his praise and dragged him towards her bedroom.

"Look how shiny it is!" She gushed as she showed him the large trophy she's won.

"I'm proud of you 'Mis!"

"Ollie was proud enough to go buy me a present." Artemis teased. Dick smirked and pecked her on the cheek.

"There. You get the third best present in the world." She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

"Gee thanks. Let me guess what the first two are."

"A kiss on the lips and sex from me obviously." He said continuing to smirk. Artemis whacked the back of his head and walked out of the room. They both sat down on the couch when the heard the door knob start to turn. Quick as a wink, in a very practised movement, Artemis was back to looking depressed and whittling while Dick slung an arm around her shoulder. Wally opened the door a millisecond later and breezed into the apartment.

"It's alright guys, the Wall-Man is back." Both somberly turned to wave a hand in greeting. "Yeesh, who died?"

"Arty had her archery competition today." Dick said. Wally's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh. And how'd it go?" The pair looked sadly at each other. Dick slowly rose and walked over to Wally.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It didn't go well." Wally nodded and went over to give Artemis a hug.

"I'm sorry, Art. There's always next time."

"You didn't let me finish!" Dick whined. "It didn't go well for the other girls!" Artemis let out another uncharacteristically shrill squeak of excitement and returned Wally's hug.

"You little trolls." Wally complained before joining in on the excitement. When Kaldur walked in, they were still freaking out over the shininess of the trophy, so he was able to immediately join they're happiness. All four managed to sober up for when Megan and Conner came in, though Conner was already knew that when Artemis lost at anything, even board games, (_especially _board games,) she got angry not sad. Megan on the other hand, fell for it, but was even more excited when she found out the truth. In the end, the six of them ended up breaking open a bottle of wine and seeing who could tell the most outrageous story. They all fell asleep around five in the morning, all cuddled together on the floor, surrounded by blankets. The next morning, Dick was happy to find a variable well of black mail material. Not only was Megan and Conner sleeping with their hands entwined, but Wally had somehow manage to end up with his head on Artemis' stomach while she had her hand wrapped protectively around his neck.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! So for those of you who aren't well versed in the characters of Teen Titans, Janice is Jink, who was a bad guy, then got a crush on Kid Flash and became a good guy. Personally I'm not her biggest fan, so that's why she's Janice. But I'll try not to make her too annoying! Anyways, I hope you liked it and feel free to let me know what you thought in a review or PM. Also if there is a certain paring you would like to see featured in an upcoming chapter, let me know and I will do my best to fit it in! Have a good weekend and I'll see you soon! :D**


	4. The One With The New Pet

**So, we're just gonna pretend this was on time okay? Heh, heh, anyways, I love you guys so much! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! :D I'll try to do better with consistent updating! **

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
July 17th **

"It's not that hard! Just man up and do it!"

"How exactly do you suggest I 'man up?'"

"Okay, woman up!" Artemis rolled her eyes and propped her feet up on the table.

"Easy for you to say! I don't see you going up to your boss and asking for a raise!" Wally shrugged.

"Hey, I'm perfectly happy with the money I make!" Artemis groaned. Conner patted her shoulder.

"Why don't you just walk into his office and ask for a pay raise?" He suggested.

"Because that will probably end in me getting fired, which is the opposite of what I'm going for!" She pointed out.

"Why do you need a raise anyways?" Dick asked, leaning over the sofa.

"Well, even with Megs paying half the rent, I can't save any of my money, because I'm feeding an entire herd of leaches!" She snarled sending a pointed look over to Dick and Wally, who both looked away and started humming.

"What do you want to save for?" Megan asked, ignoring the pleas for coffee to talk to her friends- as usual. Artemis blushed and looked at the crumbs that had landed on the floor after Wally's massacre of the Cave's muffin population.

"She wants to buy a motorcycle." Kaldur informed her. "She thinks the idea is silly." Artemis sighed.

"It is silly. What use is a bike in the city? Besides, it's too cliché!" Megan shook her head.

"I think it's cute!" She giggled. Artemis groaned and wished for the power of invisibility.

* * *

**Dick and Wally's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 17th**

"Okay, would you rather, eat Conner's sweaty gym shorts, or switch all of Artemis' clothes with pink frilly dresses?" Dick pondered his roommate's question. The red head was sitting on the counter in the kitchen while Dick sat on the kitchen table.

"Conner's shorts. They'd be gross, and they might make me sick for months at a time, but that's not assured death. I don't think I'd last the week once Artemis found out it was me."

"Agreed!" Both boys shuddered and laughed. Wally threw the younger boy a sandwich, but it was just slightly too far to the left. The black haired boy leaned to retrieve it, but the unstable table he was sitting on, went crashing into the floor. Dick groaned as Wally jumped off the counter to make sure he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Dick groaned again but gave him a thumbs up. "In that case, allow me to mock you." Wally burst out into laughter while Dick picked himself up off the floor and sent him a dirty look.

"Asshole. When you tripped over the sofa last month, did I laugh at you?"

"Yeah, and you took a video and posted it on YouTube. I think I have a right here!" Dick grumbled and started picking up the table. The legs had snapped off with the impact and the top was dented inwards.

"Uh dude, I think this table is on its last leg." Wally commented watching him work.

"Oh, hardy har har." Dick tried to set the table on its feet, but it seemed to prefer the floor. "Okay, so now what?"

"Well whose table was it?" Both boys tried to remember who had brought the table when they had both moved into the apartment. They wore confused faces for almost a minute before they gave up.

"No clue."

"I'm lost." They said at the same time. There was a silence.

"Well, do you want to… you know… go shopping?"

"What? You mean like together?" Wally asked, slightly aghast.

"Well, yeah, we've been living together since, like ever! I think we're ready for the next step."

"If you say so."

"Okay, do you want to go this afternoon?" Wally nodded.

"What do we do until then?"

"You want to make a bonfire?" Wally ran to the cupboard and pulled out their emergency lighter fluid.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

**Tornado Gym and Fitness Center  
Downtown New York  
July 17th**

"Alright, that's all for today. Nice work today class!" Dinah dismissed them and lingered by the door, saying goodbye to everyone as they left. The only two who were still mulling around were Conner and Megan, who had gotten into the habit of helping the two employees clean up after a lesson. Both appreciated the help and Conner didn't mind admitting he like spending a little extra time with the new girl. She was softer then the boys and Artemis and showed her caring side far more than the others. She was new and refreshing to talk to, and everyone was noticing the positive change in Conner.

"So who's your next client?" She asked as they packed away the extra pads.

"What day is it?" He asked. Megan sighed and handed him another set of punching bags.

"Thursday." She said dryly.

"Uh, some, girl. Blonde, I think." Megan shook her head, but chuckled a little.

"You're not forgetting Artemis' name are you?" Conner scowled, though it was softer than his normal glare.

"Artemis comes in on Monday nights at six thirty, and Saturday mornings at six. I would _never_ forget one of my friends. And I would especially never forget Artemis." The steadfast way in which he said it, made Megan's heart crack a little. She looked at the ground as she spoke again.

"So, is there anything going on between you and Artemis?" She asked sadly.

"What do you mean? I spar with her whenever she's here and we go for breakfast or supper afterwards." He answered, not really understanding what she was talking about.

"No. I mean are you two, like romantically linked or something?" She asked a blush creeping onto her pale cheeks. Conner raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Me and Artemis? You do realize I don't have red hair and freckles right?" He asked. Megan felt the cracks in her heart repair a little.

"So you don't like her?" She asked just a little too happily.

"Of course I do. I love her." He said with very little tack. Megan deflated.

"Oh." She said sadly. Conner watched her face change and gently turned her so that she was facing him.

"Sit." He motioned that they should both sit on the mats. She obeyed and looked at him expectantly. "Listen, when I first got to University, I had no one. No dad to help me move in, no mom to kiss me goodbye and barely any belongings to call my own. I was moving in by myself, when this red headed kid comes in with his whole family around him; his dad, mom, aunt, uncle, cousin, grandma and grandpa. He had all these people who loved him coming to wish him goodbye, and I had no one. I couldn't really take it, so I just left. I was wondering around campus when I meet Artemis. Well met isn't the right word. Crashed into would be more accurate." Megan giggled quietly at this, and Conner too grinned at the memory. "I was glaring at the ground and Artemis' vision was blocked by her boxes. She wasn't very happy with me. We got into a screaming match pretty quickly and after she had managed to gather up her stuff, she stormed off like some scorned queen or something like that."

"I'm not really seeing the love here." Megan commented with a smile.

"I'm getting to that. I noticed that she had forgotten this picture frame, so I went to the housing offices to ask them to put it in her mail slot. I was going to just leave it there, but the guy at the desk looked like he was going to peddle the frame so I asked for her dorm number instead. It wasn't too far away so I took it up there and knocked on her door. She was really grateful that I'd brought it back since it was the only picture she had of her family. She was moving in by herself too, so I helped out a bit and we went for a drink. We were at the bar drinking for maybe an hour when this guy named Tommy Terrosu shows up. He started flirting with Artemis and being really rude and obnoxious to the waitress and Artemis told him repeatedly to back off. He didn't take the hint and started getting pushy. I was a bit tipsy and my hero complex kicked in so I told Terrosu to back off myself." All the friends had some sort of a hero complex. Conner didn't like it when people picked on those smaller then themselves, Wally hated abusive parents, Dick had a soft spot for those who couldn't protect themselves for whatever reason, Kaldur thought the innocent need protecting, Megan was all for female empowerment, and Artemis was a sucker for kids. "So he and I get into a fight, and the people around us just sort of back away. I started losing on account of being drunk, and he started wailing on me. Probably would have beat me pretty badly if Artemis hadn't intervened. She just stepped in, round house kicked him in the face and pulled me to my feet." Megan's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Wow. Then what happened?" She asked, more involved with the story then with finding out if Conner liked Artemis as more than just a friend.

"Well, the bartender gave us the rest of our drinks on the house for putting that creep in his place, and after I had gotten properly drunk, she took me back to my dorm. We were just walking in silence, then all of a sudden she started praising me for trying to stand up to him. I hadn't gotten any of that sort of praise in such a long time, and I couldn't believe that she was actually complimenting me. When we got to my place, she knew my roommate and introduced us. He an acquaintance of hers by the name of Wally West. Apparently he was just on his way out to go to some party so we were on our own. Then we just sat around and talked. We just kind of connected. We made the whole sitting around drinking beers and talking thing a regular Saturday night thing. Eventually we had told each other everything and it was like we were siblings. A few people actually thought we were for a while. But that's all we'll ever be to each other." He finished looking at her seriously. Megan smiled that happy smile of hers and nodded.

"Okay. I was just wondering." Conner smiled too and then looked at the clock.

"Oh, shit! The blonde!" Megan couldn't help it. The fact that Conner referred to his clients by their hair colour was just too funny. She burst out laughing as he scowled. "I have to go find Dinah!" He grumbled. Megan nodded again, but kept laughing to herself. Conner dashed up to the service desk where Dinah was working. "I was supposed to train someone, like a half hour ago!" He panted. The blonde smiled and shook her head.

"I had someone cover for you. You and Megan were looking pretty serious so I thought I'd let you have a moment. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'm sure you're both hungry." She said with a wink. Conner was flustered, but agreed none the less and invited the ecstatic red head out to lunch. Maybe Dinah wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Kaldur's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 17th**

"Are you almost ready Kal?" Artemis called from Kaldur's living room. Kal poked his head out of his room and nodded.

"Just give me two minutes and we can go!" He went back into his room and gave the photo that sat on his desk one final glance before grabbing his wallet and going out to meet Artemis. The blonde was flipping through the photo album he had on his coffee table and grinning to herself. Every time she was over, she never missed an opportunity to riffle through the memories that the pictures stored.

"I'd almost forgotten that we used to steal Roy's hat and hide it in the Cave somewhere weird. I wonder if that's why he won't wear one now." Artemis murmured as she looked a picture of the five friends smiling like a band of thieves as they crowed around a yellow hat with a red feather sticking up from it. Kaldur leaned over her shoulder and chuckled at the picture as well.

"Actually, I think it was the fact that the hat was a present from Oliver. But our actions probably didn't encourage him any." She put away the picture and jumped to her feet. She was casually dressed, in a simple pair of jeans and a white blouse. The blonde was defiantly not someone who you would peg as a person who enjoyed shopping, but Kaldur was glad to have her along. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ja. Come on! I'll drive." She grinned as she raced him down the stairs.

* * *

**Home Outfitters  
Downtown New York  
July 17th**

"What about this one?" Wally asked grumpily, gesturing to the table set next to him. The pair had been there for an hour and must have looked at sixteen pieces of furniture already. None of them however had pleased Dick. The store was fairly empty, but that seemed to apply to the sales personal as well since no one had come to help the feuding couple.

"Are you serious? It has robins all over it!" Wally groaned loudly and started making gestures with his hands.

"What's wrong with robins?" He cried waving his arms around his head.

"Do I seriously have to explain it to you? Do I look like I'm nine still?" Dick sneered.

"Well, you didn't like the lightning bolts, or the little arrows or the X's, so why don't you pick something!"

"Because we decided that we were going to do this as a couple!"

"Well I've been trying to, but it's kinda hard when your partner doesn't like anything!"

"That's because you've been picking terrible things!"

"Well maybe if you suggested something I wouldn't pick such terrible things!"

"Did I insult you with what I said or something?" Wally scoffed and looked upwards.

"Well it's not what you said, it's how you said it." Dick looked horrified at his best friend.

"Okay, number one, don't start another sentence with 'well!' And number two, you're turning into a woman!" Wally's eyes widened comically and he gasped out loud.

"No!" He said scandalized. Dick nodded solemnly. A sales lady, finally drawn by the boy's squabble came over.

"Is there something I can help you boys with?" She asked with a strained politeness.

"How do you stop behaving like a woman?" Wally demanded dead seriously. The lady looked extremely offended.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind him, he's just tired. We're looking for a new table." Dick explained.

"Oh? And what type of table are you looking for?"

"A dinner table." Wally clarified.

"But one that's classy," Dick added.

"But without being a six foot long solid oak table like in Beauty and the Beast."

"And it needs to be unique"

"But still match everything."

"And we do mean everything."

"And it has to be versatile."

"We do a lot more then eat on that thing!"

"What else? Oh, it needs to be kid friendly, in case Timmy comes over! As well as spitfire retardant."

"I'm sorry, spitfire?" The sales lady had a look of bewilderment on her face, which was slowly turning into annoyance.

"Oh well, you see out friend Artemis does this trick, where she takes a shot of alcohol and then puts a match or a lighter close to her mouth so when she spits, the booze catches on fire and you get flaming spitballs!" Wally explained with relish. The lady rolled her eyes.

"Anything else?" She asked sarcastically. Wally and Dick exchanged a look.

"No robins." They said together.

* * *

**The Conservatory For Aquatic Life  
Upstate New York  
July 17th**

"You sure you don't want a water python? They'll keep you company for many years!" The sales man asked. Artemis raised an eyebrow while Kaldur shook his head politely.

"No, thank you. We are just browsing." The man, Artemis thought his name was Larry, looked a bit put out.

"Well, let me know if you need anything, _chums._" He said before leaving the pair in peace.

"I've always hated salespeople." Artemis grumbled, looking at a tank. Kaldur looked bemused.

"Is there anyone you do not hate with a passion?" He asked chuckling.

"Well, waiters are rude, athletes stuck up, dentists, doctors and nurses are evil and the people we hang out with are just generally annoying. Looks like you're the list." She smirked, looping her arm with his.

"And I feel truly blessed." He smiled sarcastically. Artemis grinned even wider and gently smacked his arm.

"You'd better fish boy. Others wise you're going to find yourself without any help to deal with Conner Control!" She joked. They walked down the aisles, looking for Kaldur's new pet. They had decided that they best way to get over a broken heart was to buy a pet. Since Kal didn't like four legged animals and birds, they decided that an aquatic animal would be best. "So what do you think? Anything jump out at you?" She asked gently. Kaldur scanned over the shelves of various pets. To be honest, there was one creature that seemed to call to the boy… then again, all species of underwater life seemed to call to him.

"I think so… But, I feel as though my choice won't please the others." Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You need to stop being such a people pleaser. Contrary to what Wally and Dick believe, this pet is not a communal thing. This little guy or girl, is something for you to indulge in. He's going to be yours and yours alone, so who gives a damn what those idiots think? Get whatever you think will make you happy." She told him firmly. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Then I believe I have made a decision."

* * *

**Home Outfitters  
Down Town, New York  
July 17th**

"It's perfect." Wally gushed, sliding his hands all over the smooth surface.

"Never have I seen such a more beautiful thing… which includes every girl I have ever slept with." Dick cooed. The sales lady tapped her foot incessantly behind them.

"That fits none of your previous demands." She growled. They had spent nearly two hours looking at every dining table in the entire store, and had passed by this particular table several times. "Can we please, move on?" She demanded.

"But, she's perfect!" Dick reiterated. Wally nodded.

"We'll take her!" The sales lady through up her arms angrily and stormed away, muttering about stupid boys who shouldn't be allowed to live together. "Tsk, tsk. So hard to find good help these days." Wally murmured shaking his head. "So how do you think the others will react to our new foosball table?" Dick smirked proudly as he took a turn caressing the table.

"I can already see their faces."

* * *

**Dick and Wally's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 17th**

"What on God's earth is that thing?" Conner demanded, starring at the foosball table sitting proudly in the center of Wally and Dick's kitchen. Megan grinned idly spun the blue goalie around.

"I like it." She said happily. "Will you teach me how to play?" She asked hopefully looking at Conner. Unfortunately, before Conner could answer, Wally stepped in.

"Why of course Megalious. I give fabulous private lessons." Megan was sparred giving a response by Artemis and Kaldur's timely arrival.

"Yeah, it's a skill of his that allows him to repel women." Artemis said smoothly sliding into the apartment and next to Dick. Kaldur walked in with a bit more tack and sat down on the couch next to Conner.

"So how'd the pet shopping go?" Dick asked as he and Wally started a game.

"It was… successful." He said with a smile. Conner gave him a smile of his own and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what did you get?" He asked. Kaldur smiled softly, and produced a small bowl. Inside a copper coloured sea horse drifted around peacefully.

"This, is Tula." He grinned. Conner nodded in approval and Megan came over to coo at the creature. Dick and Wally paused their game and came over to look as well. Artemis smirked and grabbed a drink from the fridge. Wally clapped Kaldur on the shoulder.

"I like her." Dick looked back and forth between the sea horse and his friends.

"But that's not a puppy."

* * *

**:D Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	5. The One With The Honarary Girl

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
July 22****nd**

"I cannot believe that guy!"

"Well, he is a man."

"Yeah, but not all men are like that babe!"

"And you're using yourself as an example?" Artemis questioned setting her feet up on the table. Wally scowled at her as the others laughed. Megan however, stayed in her grumpy state.

"What did he do anyways?" Dick asked, drinking his coffee.

"He tipped me two percent! And I even served him the right drink!" She groaned. Artemis shook her head and sent a death glare over at the man's retreating figure. "Not to mention how rude he was!"

"Want me to go mug him in the alley? He's heading that way." Artemis offered. Conner and Dick, who were sitting next to her, scooted away a little.

"Thanks, but, uh, I don't need you to get arrested on my behalf." Megan said, a little worriedly. Artemis shrugged and took a sip of her herbal tea. "It's too bad though. At this rate, I'll never be able to afford that trip to visit my parents during the long weekend in August." Megan sighed sadly. The others looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sure you'll find the money… somehow…" Conner murmured. Megan sighed and stood up from the couch arm she was perched on.

"Well, I'd better get back to work, before I loose anymore tips." She said, grudgingly walking away.

"I had best get home to feed Tula, as well." Kaldur added, standing up and putting on his coat. He didn't say anything, but as he paid for his drink, he dropped an extra twenty onto the plate. The other four turned and watched him leave. Wally picked up the bill and held it towards the light.

"What do you know? It's even real!" Artemis leaned back into the couch cushions.

"Kaldur Ahm; the exception to every rule I've ever learned about men." She sighed.

* * *

**Megan and Artemis' Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 22****nd**

"Yes mother… I know that… It's just that money is a bit tight… I know, but Larry wasn't the right guy for me... I know that all the other girls have found husbands… I'll find the money alright… Goodbye Mother." Megan flopped down in front of the TV and let out an aggravated shriek. Artemis, who was in the bathroom fixing her hair, jumped at the sudden noise and snarled the brush in her long locks.

"Is someone dying in there!?" Artemis called, trying to remove the bristles from the tangles.

"Only if you count my chances of being accepted by my family." Megan replied, slumping down on the couch. A single lock of red hair fell annoyingly in her face. Artemis came out of the bathroom and cocked her hip to the side, the hair brush hanging comically from her hair.

"Why do you care about them anyways? From what I remember, they were all stuck up rich girls who didn't think I was good enough to be associating with their sister… who they thought was trash anyways." Megan glared angrily at her friend, though the effect was ruined by the stray piece of hair.

"Oh I feel so much better now." Artemis gave her a soft smile on flopped onto the couch next to her.

"Hey, it's not that bad. I know they're still your family, and you'd do anything for them. Believe me, I know what it's like. Remember _my_ daddy dearest?" Megan smiled grimly.

"Who could forget? Is he still in-"

"Arkam State Penitentiary. And it's another twelve and a half years before he can apply for parole. Which is more than my step-dad who's keeping him company. I would kill for a family like yours." Both girls laughed gently.

"Yeah, I'll stick to my judgemental family of prima donna's over your criminal psychopaths any day." Artemis gave her gravelly laugh that Megan had realized she had missed in their time apart.

"But here's the thing; Just because I have their blood, doesn't mean they're my family. In fact, they haven't been my family since I met you and Dick back in high school." She said sincerely. Megan gazed at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You mean that?"

"No I just said it because I enjoy crushing your dreams. What do you think? I'm going to have to start calling you Miss. Martian again aren't I?" The blonde kidded, lightly flicking her friend in the head.

"Hey I'm way less naïve now!" Megan giggled.

"Thank god for that! Remember when I first met you, and you thought that high school was going to be exactly like that old sitcom?" Both girls fell into a fit of giggles.

"No wonder everyone thought I was from Mars!" They laughed for a good ten minutes. "I've missed this…" Megan sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Artemis nodded as she clutched her stomach.

"Me too. The guys are great and all, but sometimes,"

"They just don't understand." They said at the same time. Both grinned.

"So what are you plans for the evening?" Artemis questioned.

"Besides sitting around contemplating how poor I am? Not much, though I think the boys raided our fridge so we'll need to get groceries sometime soon."

"Gee, sounds like you're the life of the party."

"Oh and what's your big Saturday night? Sitting around watching TV while eating cookie dough?"

"Wow. That was depressingly accurate." Artemis groaned, resting her head on her hand, before crying out in pain. "Damn hair brush." Megan giggled and started teasing the brush from her hair.

"How about we fix this mess, get some snacks, and have ourselves a girls night in?" Artemis smirked.

"Best idea I've heard all day!"

* * *

**Tornado Gym and Fitness Center  
Downtown, New York  
July 22****nd**

"You're telegraphing. You need to center yourself." Dinah instructed, pulling Conner into a tight hold.

"Center myself. Got it." He growled, as he tried to throw the older woman off. She had a firm grip on him however, and didn't let go of her prey.

"So how come you agreed to these private lessons? Getting tired of having Artemis kick your ass when you spar?" Conner growled again.

"She cheats. We start out with boxing, but when I start getting the upper hand, she goes all ninja on me." He grumbled. Dinah grinned,  
and flipped him onto his stomach.

"Anything you say Con. But what's the real reason you agreed to this?"

"I need your help…" He mumbled. Dinah raised an eye.

"The great Conner Kent? Needs help little old me? Sounds a little fishy to me."

"How about a wager. I get out of this hold, and you help me." Dinah twisted his arms a bit making the boxer wince a little.

"And if I win?"

"I'll clean the wrestling mats." Dinah's eyes glittered.

"Deal." Conner smirked and suddenly straightened his arms and slipped from Dinah's grasp. He swung his legs around and kicked out, sending the woman into the wall. Conner smugly offered her his hand.

"So about that wager." Dinah, surprisingly smiled and accepted his hand.

"A deal's a deal. What can I help you with?" Conner suddenly looked apprehensive.

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise." She said candidly.

"Well, it's Megan. I think I might like her."

"Go on."

"The thing is, I don't know how I should ask her out…" Dinah smiled in a motherly fashion.

"That, is something I can help you with."

* * *

**Kaldur's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 22****nd**

"And this is when Wally and Dick dressed up as women to cheer Conner up after a visit from his father." Kaldur explained to Tula. She was swimming happily in the modest enclosure that Kaldur had bought for her. He chuckled to himself as he flipped through the memories stored in the photo album. "And this is Artemis trying to prove that she can be lady like… She is surprisingly dainty when she wants to be." Tula bobbed her head once and Kaldur smiled fondly at her. "Artemis is right; you are much better than a dog." The darker skinned boy watched his new pet swim contentedly around in the water. He picked up the picture frame that sat beside her tank and sighed sadly. In the frame, the happy faces of a young Kaldur, his childhood best friend Garth and a pretty red headed girl gazed back up at him. The girls eyes projected her delight through the picture and made her seem happy to be alive. Kal squeezed the frame tightly and felt a familiar sadness seep back into his heart. "I think I need some fresh air." He murmured and glanced at his pet. "And some more talkative company." He grabbed his jacket and promised the sea horse he would be back soon.

* * *

**Rayner Grocers  
Central Park, New York  
July 22****nd**

"Plain popcorn or seasoned?" Megan made a face.

"Plain. Seasoned adds like a million carbs and tastes like crap." Artemis shrugged and tossed a bag of plain kernels in her shopping cart.

"You're the expert I guess." The girls strolled down the aisles leisurely, having removed the brush from the archer's hair a half hour ago. They had already stocked up on their usual groceries and were now shopping for junk food for their girls' night in. They had a few bags of popcorn, some tubs of ice cream and enough sugar to choke an elephant. Finally, after throwing in a few bottles of whip cream, the decided that they were set.

"Ugh, I already feel like I gained twenty pounds." Artemis groaned. "Conner's going to whop my ass on Monday."

"Hey, you're the one who insisted that we get some Cherry Blasters."

"Cherry Blasters are God's gift to man. We can't not have them!" Megan chuckled and took the cart.

"You're the expert I guess."

_Meanwhile, in another part of the store;_

"Dude, slow down. The ice cream won't melt in ten minutes!" Dick chided as he watched his roommate sprint for the only available cash register.

"But what if a line forms? Look! There's a couple of lesbians with a huge cart full! They'll take forever! _Come on dude!"_ Wally whined clutching his ice cream and pointing to a blonde and a red head. He turned to glare at his friend while still sprinting. Dick's eyes widened as he saw where Wally was heading for.

"Wally, look out, you're going to-" Too late. The speedster slammed into the blonde.

"BAYWATCH! WHY DON'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU NUMBSKULL?!" Artemis raged as she pushed Wally off of her. Megan tittered and pulled the enraged girl to her feet.

"Heh, sorry Arty." Wally grinned sheepishly. "Ice cream?" He offered, holding out his still intact tub of Marmalade ice cream. Artemis huffed and smacked him. Dick sauntered up and started poking through their cart.

"Yeesh, what's with the junk food? Thinking of being dumped sometime soon?"

"I'd need a boyfriend first." Megan grumbled.

"But I'm thinking of dumping you're bodies in the river. Now get out of our groceries!" Artemis spat, as she started unloading the stash onto the belt. An employee with a name tag with the name Kyle on it started scanning the items.

"So what are you really planning to do with all that food?" Wally asked, a hungry look taking over his green eyes.

"A girls night." Megan supplied.

"Emphasis on the girls. So no free loading leaches allowed." Dick dramatically threw an arm across his forehead and stumbled backwards a bit.

"You wound us." Kyle finished scanning the items and Artemis picked up a few bags and handed the others to Megan.

"You don't know the meaning of the word. But you will if you crash our slumber party." And with a chipper wave from Megan, the girls trotted out the door.

"Her threats are getting more and more routine each day." Wally muttered.

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 22****nd**

"And then Dick goes up to the guy and punches him in the face!" Artemis snorts.

"Remind me to never get in the way of that boy and his part!" Megan snickered as she turned on the blender. The alcohol mixed with the fruit juice making foam gather at the top of the blender.

"Okay, we have the booze," Artemis said, ticking off her fingers. "The Cherry Blasters, cookie dough and popcorn, so all we need now is the movie! What are you interested in tonight?"

"Well, it's not really a movie… But there's a Hello Megan marathon on tonight… if it's not too alien for you." Megan suggested with a mischievous look in her eye. Artemis grinned.

"As long as you'll be alright with my mocking it, it's all good with me!" The girls, comfily clad in their cushy pyjamas, snuggled up on the couch with some blankets, drinks and snacks in hand. They flipped on the TV just as a new episode started to play. The theme music for the corny 90s sitcom wafted through the apartment as the girls half watched, half chatted.

"So what happened to you after high school?" Artemis questioned.

"Well, it was straight from my sorority house to my Uncle John's house for home schooling for college. Then my parents introduced me to Larry, and bada bing, bada boom, I'm running from my wedding and living with you."

"That's one way to go…" Artemis murmured with a smirk on her lips.

"Hey what about you? Last I heard you were going to NYIT on an archery scholarship." Artemis blushed the faintest pink.

"Actually, it was more like a scholarship that was only open to blonde haired orphans with a prowess for archery. You remember my archery coach?" Megan nodded.

"Oliver Queen right?"

"Yeah. Well, he sorta adopted me into his family after my mom died and Edward got arrested. Once he learned I was living by myself in some dingy old apartment building, he started looking out for me. I still lived by myself, but Ollie made sure that I always had enough to eat and stuff. When it was time to ship out, he volunteered to pay for my tuition after I had been accepted. I tried to refuse him, but he wouldn't hear it. Said no almost-daughter of his was going to up to her ears in boarding fees by the time she graduated. So he ended up paying for everything. That way, the scholarship went to someone else, and another poor son of a gun got a chance."

"Aww! That's a fabulous two hour movie right there!" She smiled. Artemis laughed and shook her head.

"Please don't compare my life to a corny chick flick! It'll just depress me!" They both laughed and watched the TV. They enjoyed their snacks for a good twenty minutes before there came a knock at the door. Artemis glared daggers at it. She rose from the couch and dashed into her bedroom. Megan raised an eyebrow and went to answer the door. Just before her hand reached the handle, Artemis summersaulted out of her room, bow in hand. "I swear to the lords of archery, if that's Wally and Dick, even after we told them not to come over…" Artemis snarled, advancing on the door menacingly. Megan opened the door and ducked as Artemis drew back her unarmed bow. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She yelled threateningly. But instead of scaring the boys across the hall witless, Kaldur gazed at her docilely and with a raised eyebrow.

"I was hoping to spend some time with my friends. However, since it seems that it is that time of the month for you…" Artemis turned bright red and lowered her arm quickly. Megan laughed outright, and invited Kaldur in.

"Sorry Kal. She thought you were someone else." Megan giggled.

"Yes, that I could assume." Kaldur smiled, stepping into the apartment and taking in his surroundings. "Am I interrupting something?" Artemis, who had returned her bow to her room shook her head.

"Naw. We were having a girl's night, but you're welcome to join us."

"Perhaps I am misunderstanding the meaning of a 'girls' night."

"Oh, Kaldur! You're an honorary girl anyways!" Megan beamed, turning to get some more blankets and snacks. Kaldur faced Artemis with a bemused expression.

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or complimented." Artemis smirked.

"I assume you're going to pick complimented?"

"It's a fuzzier feeling." Kaldur shrugged. Artemis snickered.

"Come on, I think I have some PJs you can wear." And so, Kaldur joined the girls in pyjamas and jumped onto the couch.

"So what about you Kal? What's your story?" Megan asked, before sipping daintily on her drink through the twisty straw. Artemis and Megan sat facing him, cross-legged like second graders eagerly waiting for a story.

"My story is far less interesting than the others, I assure you."

"Don't sell yourself short!" Artemis chided.

"Very well. I grew up on a small island in the Atlantic Ocean…"

* * *

**Dick and Wally's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 22****nd**

"…I'm bored." Wally complained. Dick looked up from the playboy magazine he was flipping through.

"Why don't you write up that lab report you've been complaining about having to do all week?" Wally made a face.

"Dude, I'm bored not cracking up."

"Could have fooled me." Dick muttered under his breath. Wally stuck his tongue out and let out a forlorn sigh.

"D-i-ick! I'm booooored!" Wally whined again. Dick felt a vein start to pulse in his forehead.

"Then find a way to entertain yourself." Dick commanded. "I am trying to think of new techniques to use on Kory tomorrow night." Wally made a seductive face.

"Dog. You going out with her again." Dick nodded.

"She's hot, she's loving, and she's smoking hot." Dick smirked.

"What happened to that last girl you were dating… Rachel? Wasn't it?"

"Meh. She never called me back." Wally raised a ginger eye brow.

"You didn't give her your number to call you back on right?" Wally said dryly. Dick shrugged.

"Not my fault she was too stupid to look in a phone book."

"You're so judgemental." Wally pointed out.

"What? She asked me how you spelt orange…" Wally grimaced.

"Okay, yeah that's pretty awful…" Dick snorted in agreement and went back to his magazine. Then Wally got an idea. "Hey Dick!"

"Oh for… What is it?"

"What do like more? Brunettes or blondes?"

"Blondes, why?"

"What do you like more, women or food?"

"Depends on the day. Why?"

"Who's more attractive, Megan or Conner?"

"Megan since she's a girl, but Conner would be a stud if I was a woman. Why?"

"Who's the better cook, Artemis or Kaldur?"

"Uh, Kaldur, duh. Why?"

"What would you rather do, look through that Playboy some more or crash Arty and Meg's girls night?"

"Crash their party, why?" Dick paused and let the words register in his brain. "O-o-o-oh. I gotcha. Okay, you win. Let's grab something to deflect arrows and pop over there."

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 22****nd**

"And after Garth and I had tackled the assassin, the King of our island was able to take over and detain the criminal. He was so impressed and grateful to us, he offered to make us his apprentices at his foreign office here in New York. I accepted, Garth declined. He wished to continue schooling with our native teachings, while I wanted to see the world." Megan looked thoroughly enchanted and Artemis, even though she had heard the story before, looked just as mystified.

"Kaldur! That's amazing!" Megan cried, throwing her hands up. She had gotten a little bit tipsy from the drinks.

"No kidding. The way you were telling it before, you'd think you were raised in Kansas or something like that!"

"What happened next?!" Just as Kaldur was about to continue, there was a knock at the door. Artemis snapped her head towards it and leaped over the couch and stood behind the door.

"Megs, you open the door, and if it's the parasites, shut it really fast! If they get in, I'll jump them from back here!" Artemis growled. (She may or may not have had a little too much to drink.) Megan shook her head, but didn't argue. Kaldur just sighed, and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Megan twisted the knob and pulled the door open. Her eyes widened a fraction before she stepped back. Dick and Wally, took the opportunity to barge into the apartment. They had pillows taped about their stomachs, football helmets on their heads, and oven mitts on their fingers.

"Thanks Megs! We own you one!" Dick grinned, before quickly scanning the room for Artemis, angry archer. But before he noticed the blonde creeping up behind him, his eyes fell on Kaldur."

"Kal? I thought this was girls only. Since when do you have boobs and a range of emotions greater then a teaspoon?" He asked perplexedly, right before Artemis tackled him to the floor.

"I am fortunate to be considered 'one of the girls.'" Kaldur explained serenely as he, Megan and Wally watched Artemis and Dick wrestle around on the floor. Wally had removed his protection, gone back home, put on a fuzzy onesie, got himself a drink and settled on the couch with the other two.

"Does this happen often?" Megan asked.

"Depends how many times we steal her food or prank her. This is just how they settle their differences." Wally explained. Megan shrugged. "Five bucks says Dick finally beats her."

"As angry she is? Suckers bet. I'll put ten on Artemis." Kal said, his eyes never leaving the pair on the floor. Dick had managed to remove the helmet and oven mitts, but the pillow was still firmly ties on his abdomen. Artemis had her legs wrapped around his upper torso and he had her arms pinned.

"You guys bet on them?"

"'Course. What else would we do while we wait for them to finish?" Megan thought about it for a moment.

"Good point. Five on Artemis then." And so, while the actor and archer cursed at each other and tried to flip the other, Wally, Megan and Kaldur made small talk. About fifteen minutes later, the door opened, and Conner poked his head in the door. He took one look at the two tussling on the floor, shook his head and walked in.

"Ten on Dick. He's got a good hold on her arms." He said without batting an eye as he sat on the chair across from the couch. "How long they been going at it?" Megan looked at the phone beside her.

"Twenty minutes give or take. What are you doing here?" Conner shrugged.

"Clearly this is where the fun is." Wally smirked and held out a glass.

"Vodka fruit smoothie?" The four let the other two fight it out another five minutes before Wally threw an ice cream lid at them.

"Oi! Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb! Stop groping each other and join us!" Neither blushed, though Dick did stick out his tongue, and Artemis made an odd gesture at him. They released their holds and stood up.

"I never actually let any of you in here except Kal, you know."

"You going to make us leave?" Conner asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. So since our girls night has turned into every other Saturday night none of us have anything to do, what do you guys want to do?"

"We could play a board game!" Megan suggested.

"NO!" Four masculine voices cried. All four boys accented the word with a frantic gesture.

"Why not? They're not just for kids!"

"Especially when Life ends with a smashed TV" Wally muttered.

"That game is a stupid chance based mockery of the word game!" Artemis said defensively, pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah, and your competitiveness usually results in someone or something getting brutally injured." Dick pointed out. She whirled around and him and glared.

"Oh, put a sock in it. That was a long time ago."

"Six months ago." Conner coughed. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm better now. Come on! Let's play charades!" Artemis suggested. "We finally have even teams! Me ,Conner and Dick against Wally, Kal and Megan!" The others exchanged tentative glances.

"If you're sure you can handle it…" Kaldur agreed.

* * *

"IT'S A BIRD! HOW THE HELL DON'T YOU SEE THAT?" Needless to say, Artemis couldn't handle it.

"Sorry 'Mis. But that looked more like an interpretive dance." Dick said meekly. Artemis groaned frustratedly and raised the marker she was holding to the sky. Everyone saw this and dove for cover. Wally jumped behind the couch, Megan hit the floor and covered her head, Dick held up a book as a shield and brought his knees up to his chest, Kaldur swung his chair in front of him and Conner rolled into the kitchen. The sudden movements snapped the rage out of the blonde and she laughed at their fear. She cocked one hip to the side and waited for them to come back up. Slowly, they all raised their heads.

"No more board games?" Artemis asked bashfully.

"No more board games." They agreed.

"After all, what would the ladies do without my gorgeous face?" Dick asked smugly. Artemis threw her marker at him. "Hey!" Dick complained, rubbing his forehead.

"That was for ruining our girl's night." Megan giggled and pulled her new family into a group hug.

"And this is for being my family."

* * *

**So this would have been out sooner, but as I was typing it, my nose decided that bleeding for an hour and a half sounded like fun. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Let me know what you thinks and any suggestions/ pairings you'd like to see! See you next time!**


	6. The One With the Double Break-Up

**Here's chapter six! Thank you to everyone who left such awesome reviews! I'm so happy you guys like my story! :D Please enjoy!**

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
July 31****st**

"Oh Roy Toy! I need another Chi tea!"

"I hate you."

"Tch. Now is that any way to speak a lady? I wouldn't take that abuse if I were you 'Mis."

"Funny, I don't see any ladies around here."

"Ha! He has you two there!" Dick kicked Wally in the shins on Artemis' behalf. "Ow!"

"That's still no way to talk to a paying customer." Artemis said, waving a five dollar bill in the air. Roy snarled at her and snatched it from her hand. He stomped back to the counters, cursing under his breath, while Artemis and Dick roared with laughter. Megan shook her head as she picked up some dishes.

"You know, one of these days, you're going to push him too far." She scolded.

"Oh come on Megs! What's he gonna do?" Wally asked, casually flipping through a magazine.

"Well, you are demanding that he prepare you food. He could easily add something unpleasant into your drinks." Kal pointed out, gently stirring his tea.

"I'm sure it won't be the first time he's spat in my drink." Artemis shrugged.

"Yeah, but I thought I heard him muttering about how well arsenic goes with Chi tea and coffee." Conner said, with a hint of worry in his voice. Roy came back and slammed the drinks down on the table, still muttering furiously to himself. Artemis and Dick looked at the drinks and then at each other.

"You go first."

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
July 31****st**

"So who's getting down this Friday?" Wally asked when the gang had returned to the Cave after work.

"You'll be getting down on a hospital bed if you sing that song." Dick threatened. Wally rolled his bright green eyes and slung his arm around Artemis' shoulders.

"Come on! It's Friday night! Date night, Friday night!" He said cheerfully.

"No plans huh?" Kaldur asked sympathetically. Wally suddenly looked down trodden.

"Not one."

"Not even breaking up with Jinni?" Conner said with a smirk. Wally stuck out his tongue.

"Hey Conner, I know your plans are for tonight! Shutting up." He snarled. Artemis put her own arm around Wally's waist and smirked.

"Come on Wall Man! 'It's not that hard! Just man- up and do it!'" She said innocently. Wally scowled at her too.

"Very funny Crock."

"Don't pout! I'll even do it with you!"

"Somehow, I don't think she'll be too appreciative about that."

"No! I meant, you break up with Jinx and I'll break up with Bobby!" She explained.

"You're breaking up with Bobby?" Kaldur asked curiously. Artemis nodded.

"Yeah. It's just not fun anymore." Megan came over and flopped into the couch. She pick up a pillow and screamed into it, scaring a few of the patrons around them.

"Troubles, Megalicious?" Wally asked concernedly.

"I just got off the phone with my mother." She groaned.

"She give you the whole, 'You won't make it?' speech again?" Conner asked supportively.

"Yup. She even gave me the extended version! Three times she said I wasn't mingling with the right sort of people! You'd think I was hanging out with convicts or something!" She said, sending a very pointed look over at Dick, Wally and Artemis, who exchanged a very worried look.

"How insulting." Artemis muttered.

"Convicts? Ha!" Dick said, before taking a sip of his poison free coffee.

"What a silly idea." Wally exclaimed. "Hey! Isn't that Angela?" He asked throwing the attention away from Dick, Artemis and him and onto Dick's ex-girlfriend. The others whipped their heads around, looking for his ex, only to find a rather large man who resembled a penguin ordering a drink from Roy. When they turned back to glare at their friends, they only glimpsed Artemis' long blonde hair disappearing out the door. Megan sighed.

"One of these days, they have got to tell us what the hell they did." She grumbled.

"They'll sell themselves to the circus before they admit to anything." Conner pointed out. Megan nodded and walked over to another table to clean it.

"Ask her out." Kaldur whispered.

"What?" Conner asked, taken aback.

"It is quite obvious you both like each other. I do not see Megan taking the first step, so you should." He insisted. Conner sighed heavily, and followed the red head.

"So what are your plans tonight?" He asked as she wiped down the table.

"Big glamour night. Artemis and I are doing laundry. Though if she's breaking up Bobby with Wally, it might just be me." She said told him. "How about you?"

"Me? Oh uh, I'm doing laundry too. Did, you, um, want to do it together?" He stuttered. Megan smiled and blushed.

"Like, on a date?" She asked.

"No! I mean uh, yes, or you know. If you want?" He mumbled.

"Sure. Say seven?" He nodded and she smiled as she walked away. Conner felt a happy feeling spread through his stomach and he went back over to Kaldur.

"That appeared to have went well. What time are you picking her up?"

"Seven." Conner said happily. Kaldur also smiled.

"Do you know where you're taking her?"

"To do the laundry." Kaldur blinked, but decided not to question it. After all, to each his own right?

"Sounds… romantic."

* * *

**Wally and Dick's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 31****st**

"You know, one of these days we should really tell them what we did." Artemis pointed out as she scored another point against the boys on the foosball table.

"Hey, we'll confess to them when we're good and ready to get sent to federal prison." Wally told her, trying in vain to get even a single point against the blonde.

"Oh come on! It's not like they'll tell anyone!" She complained, blocking Wally's shot and sending the ball back towards Dick's defence men.

"Remember what happened the last time you said that?" Dick chided. "We nearly got shot by the Canadian Mounties!" Artemis rolled her eyes and took a shot.

"You're exaggerating!"

"We're still taking this to the grave." Artemis scored again.

"Fine. Re-match?"

"You're on!" Both boys agreed.

"So were you serious with helping me break up with Jinni?" Wally asked a few minutes later, his eyes never leaving the game.

"Sure. You need all the help you can get with that girl." She responded, her own eyes glued to the mini figures.

"Is someone jealous?" Dick teased, watching the ball with rapt attention. Artemis responded by flicking her wrist and sending the ball hurtling past the boy's goalie and into the net.

"Want to meet in the Cave around seven?" She asked as the ball was put back into play.

"Sounds good to me." Artemis scored again and smirked at the boys.

"Good. I have to take a shower. You should too, to wash off the stink of losing." She said smugly, walking out the door. Wally glared and yelled lamely at the closed door.

"Well at least I don't have to wash all that stupid hair!"

* * *

**Laundromat Mania  
Central Park, New York  
July 31****st**

"Why don't you grab a machine and some soap, and I'll go get some change?" Conner suggested as they entered the Laundromat. Megan smiled, and nodded, placing her basket on an empty machine. Conner stood in line at the change dispenser and tried to dry the sweat off his palms. When he arrived to pick her up, Megan was wearing a plaid crop-top and some jean capris. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she looked perfectly adorable. They walked down to the Laundromat near their buildings and made small talk along the way. He was inexplicably nervous since they hung out by themselves all the time.

Meanwhile, Megan tried not to let her nervousness show as she picked out her soap. She was so excited that he almost asked her out. It took her nearly twenty minutes to pick out an outfit before Artemis finally picked one out for her. Despite her outward annoyance, Megan could tell that her friend was just as excited as she was. After all, Artemis had been suggesting that they go out for almost two weeks. Just as she was about to return with her soap, the bubbly red head noticed someone moving her basket away from her machine.

"Oh! Excuse me, I was going to use that machine!" She said politely, skipping over to the machine. The man, who was short and fat looked her up and down.

"Well now you're not." She said rudely. Megan blinked.

"But I saved it. I put my basket on top."

"Oh is this you're basket? It's very pretty. Unfortunately, I don't see any suds!"

"What?" Megan asked in a small voice.

"No suds, no save. Now move along." The woman snapped before unloading her clothes. Conner finally finished with the change machine and came over.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, um, this woman just took my machine." Megan told him, a little shell shocked.

"Was your basket on it?"

"Yeah, but there were no suds."

"Huh?"

"Well, you know. No suds no save." She told him with a little wave of her hand. Conner growled.

"Just a minute." He walked up to the lady and glared at her. "Excuse me, but this is my friends' machine."

"Hey, her stuff wasn't in it!" She said, glaring at him just as menacingly.

"Hey, hey, that's not the rule and you know it!" The two had a brief stare-down during which the other patrons watched them interestedly. Finally the woman backed off and started unloading her clothes. "Alright, show's over." Conner snapped at the others, who quickly turned away. Megan squealed happily and threw her arms around Conner's neck.

"That was amazing! I can't even tell someone to turn down their stereo!" Megan exclaimed, removing herself from Conner's person, a bit bashfully.

"That's because you're such a sweet and gentle person." Megan blushed at his comment and began to load the machine. "Uh, Megs? Aren't you going to check your pockets?" Conner asked.

"Hello Megan! You're right. Oh and that reminds me! Shouldn't I be sorting these into something?" She asked.

"Are you… a laundry virgin?" He asked, almost comically serious.

"You caught me. I really have no clue what I'm doing here. Sorry." Conner smiled and shook his head.

"No problem. So the first thing you should do is check all your pockets for loose items…"

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
July 31****st**

"It's just ripping off a band-aide! Nothing to it!" Artemis said encouragingly. Wally bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

"Easy for you to say. You're not breaking up with a girl who'll curse me with bad luck if I upset her!" He complained. Artemis patted his arm sympathetically and sat down at a nearby table.

"I'll be right here if she's too scary for you. Good luck!"

"You too Blondie." Wally said as both their current dates walked into the coffee shop. Jinni walked over to the couch, hair still pink, and arms full of black shopping bags.

"I'm so happy you phoned! I had the most brutal day!" She told him, giving him a peck on the cheek and sitting on the couch.

"Oh really?" Wally asked, annoyed.

"Uhuh. First my gizmo guy, who is always a self-absorbed jack ass, decides to piss off Manny, who does most of the heavy lifting around that place! So I decided to take the afternoon off and go shopping!" As she rambled on about her day, Wally watched as a handsome man approached Artemis. She mouthed words at him and he nodded understandingly. They shared one more, tender kiss and he walked away looking fairly sad. Artemis then turned back to her tea.

"Are you kidding me?" Wally cried suddenly, making Jinni jump a little.

"Uh no. I actually did get you something. You'd think I was a terrible person for that." She grumbled. Wally gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I'm just excited. So what'd you get me?" He asked. Jinni turned back to her bags and started rummaging through them as Wally glared at Artemis from afar.

"I got you… Batman socks!" She said happily, pulling the aforementioned socks from the depths of her bag. Wally plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Gee! What more could a guy want?"

"Well, I knew you had the Robin's so I figured you could either wear Robin and Robin, or Batman and Batman. Or you could mix and match, hero and sidekick!" She explained. Wally blinked twice.

"Awesome thanks Jinni! Say do you think our drinks are taking too long? I think they're taking too long. Will you excuse me?" He said in a rush before jumping up to talk to Artemis.

"So how'd it go Romeo?" She asked.

"Go? It hasn't gone anywhere! She got me socks!" He said, holding them up.

"Aw, they're so cute! I'd love anyone who bought me some of these socks!" She said, feeling the fabric. Wally felt a muscle twitch beneath his eye. "Right sorry, not helping. Look, just go up to her and break things off. What's the worst that can happen?"

"She could give me enough bad luck to make Kaldur's dating life as booming as Dick's." Wally muttered. Artemis rolled her eyes and pushed him back towards the couch.

"Don't be a chicken and just do it already!"

* * *

**Wally and Dick's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July 31****st**

"Just do it already!"

"Dick, I do not want to go on a dating website!" Kaldur complained. Dick pouted at him.

"Come on! Even Conner has a date! You have to meet someone eventually!"

"Have you ever thought that I am comfortable with being single at the moment?" Kaldur asked him sourly. Dick sighed.

"Listen, I know you're still not quite there yet with what happened to Tula. But you can't become some chaste goddess because of it. She would kill you!" Dick exclaimed. Kaldur looked grief stricken for a moment before going back to looking sour.

"No. I could get paired with some crazy cat woman!"

"Hey! Not all cat ladies are crazy! Selina is a very nice woman and I would love it if Bruce finally decided to settle down with her." Kaldur rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer.

"Selina is an odd case." He pointed out.

"Come on Kal! I promise you don't have to meet any of them! Just talk to a few of them!"

"I feel as though I will thoroughly regret this mistake." Kaldur muttered as he starting typing on Dick's laptop. Dick cackled like a demon and grinned.

"Would I ever steered you wrong?"

* * *

**Laundromat Mania  
Central Park, New York  
July 31****st**

"Oh god yes!" Megan cried from on top of the machine. "I hate her so much! It's like, if you wanted Bradford's money so bad, why didn't you just steal in instead of trying to break him and April up?"

"She's got to be the worst of all the Valmont's on 'These are the Days!'" Conner agreed. They started with talking about laundry and somehow started talking about the soap opera they watched obsessively. Soon the machine buzzed, letting the pair know that they're clothes were done. Conner hopped down from the dryer and offered his hand to Megan, who took it graciously. He opened the lid and quickly shut it again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said quickly. Megan groaned and pushed him out of the way. "Fine. I think you may have left a tea bag in your white apron, and now all your clothes are a bit stained… and smell like Earl Grey." Megan yanked open the top and groaned as she pulled out her once white bathrobe. "It could happen to anyone!"

"But it happened to me! I can't do anything right!" She moaned. The rude lady from before walked up and peered into the machine and laughed.

"Oh, shove off would you?" Conner snapped giving her a harsh glare. "Please don't be upset."

"I suppose you'll want me to be 'traught?'" She asked. Conner shrugged.

"He does have a way with words."

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
July 31****st**

"I can do this." Wally chanted as he walked back to Jinni with their drinks in hand. "Hey Jinni."

"Hey yourself." She smiled, taking her drink. Wally glanced over at Artemis who gave him and reassuring nod.

"So, Jinni, I think we should talk." The Goth looked at him to continue. "I think we should see other people." There was a beat of silence.

"You're breaking up with me?" She asked in a dangerous voice.

"Well kinda." Wally said shrinking back into the couch cushions. Jinni folded her arms and looked the other way.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." She repeated. Wally tentatively reached a hand out to touch her arm. "FINE!" She shrieked, making Wally recoil. Artemis winced from her place at the bar.

"It's not you!" Wally tried.

"I know it's not me! It's about you and you're stifling immaturity!" She fumed.

"Hey! I'm not immature! I can be as mature as I want!"

"Yeah sure."

"I'm a totally mature and responsible individual!"

"Then why is you're voicemail about killing demons with a pointy stick?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"You see what I mean!" Her voice was beginning to rise, so Artemis took the opportunity to intervene.

"Jinni! Hi! Would you give us a moment Wally?" She asked in her kind and polite voice, which was something Wally rarely ever heard. The blonde and Jinni walked a few steps away and out of ear shot. Wally chugged back his latte as he watched them. Artemis said a few words to her and she smiled again. She waved to Wally, a little sadly and walked out the door. Wally's green eyes widened.

"How do you do that?" He asked dumbstruck. Artemis shrugged.

"Dick taught me in high school." She told him.

"Is that why he's still friends with all his exes?" Artemis nodded. "That was truly amazing Arty. We should break up together all the time!" He said, squeezing her hand in thanks. She looked deep into his eyes and nodded.

"I'd like that." They starred at each other for a few moments before she continued on. "Besides, the look on your face was just priceless!" Wally dropped her hands in a flash.

"Hey! Not all of us have those types of skills!"

* * *

**Laundromat Mania  
Central Park, New York  
July 31****st**

"At least the clothes are clean!" Conner pointed out, helping her fold the laundry. Megan sighed.

"I look like Augustus Gloop exploded on my apron." Conner patted her hand and walked over to get his own things from the dryer. She walked towards her cart, when the same woman from before barrelled past and grabbed her cart. "Whoa, I'm sorry, but we had this cart." She said, grabbing hold of the other end.

"I didn't see your name on it." The woman replied haughtily. Megan gave her own glare.

"Quite making up rules. It's our cart!"

"Life's tough honey! Now get out of my way!"

"Listen if you want this cart, you're going to have to take me with it!" Megan snarled as she climbed into the cart. Conner watched with surprise as she starred down the woman. The woman looked towards the trainer who was forced to raise his hands in confusion.

"Fine." She said, walking away. Conner whistled appreciatively, as Megan looked over at him in elation.

"Well that was impressive." He commented!

"That was so great! I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you so much Con!" Megan gushed, pulling him into a tight kiss on impulse. They pulled back quickly from surprise, and Megan flushed deep scarlet. "Hello Megan! Sorry, that was probably a bit too sudden." She apologized. Conner shook his head and kissed her again.

"You're amazing." He said after they had broken for air.

"You're not so bad you're self." Megan said with the hint of a playful smirk on her lips. He snaked his arms protectively around her waist and smiled.

"Come on, let's get our stuff back home."

* * *

**Wally and Dick's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
July31st**

"So how was your break up?" Kaldur asked as he handed Artemis her own beer.

"Easy." She shrugged, tipping back the bottle.

"You must have had an amazing teacher." Dick said smugly. Artemis flicked the cap at him.

"Just keep on grinning like that and we'll see how long you'll last." She said playfully. Conner and Megan knocked a few minutes later and were given their own beers. "What about you Kal? What have you been up to tonight?"

"Dick has forced me to set up a dating profile." Kaldur muttered into his bottle. Artemis' eyebrows rose and Megan patted his arm.

"Good for you Kal. You deserve someone nice." The other three didn't notice her holding Conner's hand.

"This ought to be fun!" Artemis grinned sharing a devious look with Dick.

"Where's Wally?" Conner asked, looking around the room.

"He need time to grieve." The blonde girl said, prying open the door to the hallway just as Wally sprinted past.

"I'M FREE AT LAST!" He yelled. Artemis listened appraisingly.

"I think that ought about do it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :D Just to clear up any confusion, Jinni is the same as Jinx who fills the same role as Janice from FRIENDS! Anyways leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


	7. The One With The Magic Show

**Okay so this is unforgivably late! And I am ridiculously sorry for that! But life has been really hectic and I've only just been super busy! But it's here now! If it's a little rough, or there's any spelling/grammar/continuity errors, I apologize in advance! I wanted to get it out ASAP so I rushed the proof read a little! As always thank you all so much for your support and amazing reviews! I love you all very dearly! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D **

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
August 3****rd**

"Okay, so how long are we going to ignore the elephant in the room?"

"As long as Wally remains oblivious."

"Dick, Wally's middle name is oblivious." Artemis snickered. Dick joined in and high-fived her. Kaldur sighed and shook his head. "But in all seriousness. I think Conner's going to kill him if he doesn't stop flirting with Megs. He's already a bit volatile, but I think he's going to get shoved over the edge soon." Artemis said seriously.

"Feeling the aster is not something he's good at." Both Artemis and Kaldur exchanged a look.

"Okay, I'll bite. Aster?" Kaldur asked confusedly. Dick grinned his shit-eating grin and wore a look of superiority.

"The opposite of disaster. If you take away the dis, you get the root word aster." He said proudly. Artemis rolled her eyes sadly and got up to order another drink. Kaldur on the other hand looked mildly amused.

"Well, it's certainly original." Dick smiled.

"So ready for your date tonight?" Kaldur instantly lost his amused expression and gave him the frostiest look Dick had ever seen. He was unaware Kaldur could glare like that. Without a word, he got up and joined Artemis at the counter as Conner came in with Wally, the former apparently telling the latter a story of some kind.

"…And that's why people don't have the ability to fly anymore." Conner explained dully. Wally blinked a few times as he took in the information.

"Uh, Con? People could never fly. It's a scientific impossibility." The trainer rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"It's a legend Wally."

"Well it's a wrong legend." Megan came over with a tray to talk to Artemis and Kaldur and Conner jumped up to go and talk to her, leaving only Dick and Wally.

"So how was racquetball?"

"Scientifically impossible."

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 3****rd**

"Blue dress or red?" Megan asked, holding up the options. Artemis glanced over the top of her sports magazine and shrugged.

"I don't know. The blue, I guess." Megan smiled.

"Perfect! I'll wear the red!" Artemis rolled her eyes, though they had an entertained twinkle in them.

"So when do you think you'll be back?" She asked, setting down the magazine and sweeping the crumbs from her bagel off her chest. Megan shrugged as she smoothed out an invisible crease from the red dress.

"Not sure. Why, you need the apartment or something?" She asked, adding in an eyebrow waggle for emphasis.

"That would require plans that don't involve helping Dick stalk Kaldur on his blind date. However, Wally might be dropping by to try and prank me, and I think it might shock him into cardiac arrest if he walked in on the two of you making out on the couch." The red head blushed.

"Oh. Right. We'll just go to Conner's then." Artemis made her fingers into a gun shape and pointed at her roommate.

"Good plan! So now the question is, what should I be wearing to stalk Kal on his date?" Megan snickered and dragged the blonde into her bedroom to search for a good stalking outfit.

* * *

**Dick and Wally's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 3****rd**

"Water balloons? That's the best you could come up with?" Dick demanded. He was dressed in all black, with long sleeves and pants that were skin tight. He was also wearing goggles on his head, and had a belt that had too many pockets to count, undoubtedly filled with the most obscure things.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Wally grumbled, filling the latex balloons with water. Dick rolled his eyes and finished adjusting his night vision goggles.

"I have loads. However, since I have yet to decide whether or not I'm going to use them on you, I won't tell you." Wally glowered at him.

"Why are you dressed weirder then normal again? Is this some stupid publicity stunt? Because I know that you've been out of work for a while, but come on dude! There's got to be a way to get noticed that doesn't involve making me the roommate of the guy wanted for public endangerment."

"Please, my publicity stunts would be far classier. This is for following Kaldur on his date with Artemis." Wally looked up from his water balloon prepping for a moment.

"Arty is going with you?" He asked. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why? You were hoping she'd be home alone so you could romance her in peace?" The boy snickered, puckering his lips and waving them in his roommates' direction. Wally rolled his eyes and threw a half filled balloon at him. Dick stuck out his hand and deftly caught the thing and started spinning it around.

"Funny. But if she's gone, that means her apartment will be empty! Do you know how much fun I could have with this?" His eyes lit up like an excited child and Dick couldn't help but join in on his excitement.

"So try not to screw it up!" Wally opened his mouth to retort when the door slammed open making the boys jumped. Artemis walked in and surveyed the scene. Dick was still spinning the balloon wearing his black outfit with his night vision goggles slightly lopsided while Wally had two balloons in his hands and was squeezing them rather tightly. She on the other hand was wearing a tight black halter top that went around her entire neck and left a teasing window. She was also wearing black capris that went down to just below her hamstrings, making them pop out a little. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Wally felt his jaw slacken just a little bit and Dick whistled appreciatively.

"Hot damn." Artemis shook her head, but she still smiled from the compliment.

"Thanks, I think. Do I even want to know what you're doing Wallman?" The scientist blinked a few times and realized that he was still clutching the water balloons and blushed.

"Oh, um, well you know, um. Pranking Dick and stuff." He mumbled before shuffling away to his room. Dick cackled while Artemis rolled her eyes.

"What about you? Why do you look like a freak?" Dick's eyes got wide in hurt.

"What? But I'm prepared for anything…" He said sadly.

"Sorry, but those goggles are just too… everything. And seriously with that belt? What are you expecting to run into? A giant mutated crocodile or a giant bat?" Dick pouted as he dramatically removed the belt.

"You have no imagination. And if we run into an animated scarecrow hell bent on looting the city and terrifying everyone out of their minds, we'll all have you to blame!" Artemis giggled and threw her arm around his shoulders.

"Come on bird brain. We have a date to stalk!"

* * *

**Kaldur's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 3****rd**

"This is a bad idea Tula." Kaldur muttered gazing at his pet sea horse. The creature bobbed in her habitat peacefully. "I do not know why Dick was so adamant about me going on this date." Tula continued to bob around. "It's not as if I've totally cut myself off from dating." The seahorse meandered over to a clump of fish larva that Kaldur had fed her for supper. "Well, I know that I haven't been on a date in a little while…" Tula took a large gulp of food. Kaldur sighed as the alarm on his phone went off and stood up. "This is a bad idea."

* * *

**Conner's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 3****rd**

"You look amazing." Said Conner sincerely gently massaging her hand. Megan blushed faintly and gave him a tight hug. The red dress was nicely paired with a jean jacket and strappy heels.

"Thank you. I had fun tonight." The pair had decided to go out to a new restaurant that Dick had recommended. The food was good and the servers were friendly and both had decided they had to go back. After supper they walked to the park and got ice cream from a vendor and slowly walked back to Conner's place. Now they were sitting on the couch staring longingly into each other's eyes, very unaware of the hidden danger in the apartment.

* * *

**Zatara's Magic Mystery Theater  
Downtown New York  
August 3****rd**

"Do you see him yet?"

"Maybe if you had let me wear the night vision goggles I would be able to." Dick dodged the fry that his partner had hurled at his head. "Now that was just rude."

"Why do I go out with you in public?" Artemis groaned, dropping her head into her hands and shaking it. Dick leaned back in his chair and smirked cockily.

"Because I am the most attractive guy you know, and will soon be the most famous too." Artemis rolled her eyes and popped a fry into her mouth, looking around for her old roommate.

"Where is he? You don't think he chickened out on his date do you?"

"No clue. Text him." Artemis pulled out her phone and started typing.

"So what does the girl look like? I assume you set him up with a girl." She said pointedly.

"Of course I did. He's not Wally. Apparently her name is Zatanna. Her picture is quite nice…" Artemis groaned.

"He's going to end up with a hag isn't he?" They continued to look around the coveted dinner theater in hopes of seeing their friend. It was a fairly classy place where most of the patrons were dressed up in nice clothing, but without being stuffy. They were all sitting around circular tables that were adorned with black tablecloths and small candles that provided just enough light to see. The place was always busy since the show was reputed to be one of the best in the state. Finally, they saw him walk in, alone and sit down at a table that was right in front of center stage.

"Found him! Not sure where his date is though…" Dick murmured, hiding behind a menu.

"If she stood him up…" Artemis growled, leaving the threat open.

"Should we go ask him? If his date did cancel maybe we should see if we wants to sit with us."

"So that we knows we were stalking him? Are you out of your-"

_Sthgil Tuo!_

A voice rang out across the audience and the candles that were providing light were snuffed out with a strong, inexplicably wind. Everyone in the audience silently starred at the stage as a spot light came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Miss. Zatanna Zatara!"

_Tropelet No Egats! _

There was a theatrical puff of smoke that accompanied the booming voice and a beautiful girl with short shiny black hair appeared on the stage. She was dressed as a magician, complete with the white gloves and top hat. The crowd clapped politely and she took a bow.

"I think I found Kaldur's date." Artemis smirked. Dick was strangely silent as he watched the girl on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome! Tonight I hope you enjoy yourself and find yourselves mystified by my family's art. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." She swept her top hat off in another bow.

_Tropelet ehT Porp Elbat No Egats! _

The booming voice was apparently Zatanna's and as she spoke, a table appeared on stage.

"Now, I would like to ask for a victim- I mean, a volunteer from the audience." Dick's hand shot into the air, and Artemis tried to yank it back down. If he went on stage Kaldur would see them and then he would know they were following him. Both actor and the mechanic were having a slight tussle, while the blonde tried desperately to get Dick to put his arm down.

"How about you, the pretty blonde in the black?" The spotlight had landed on their table and they both froze. Artemis had her arm wrapped around Dick's neck and the other hand was squeezing his wrist. The hand that wasn't straight up in the air was pushing Artemis' face away. After looking around and realizing that everyone was staring at them, they disentangled themselves, and Artemis slowly rose. "Come on, don't be shy." Zatanna purred offering the archer a hand up. As Zatanna smiled charismatically at the audience, Artemis glared daggers at Dick who looked a strange mix of smug satisfaction and envy. Kaldur looked bemused. "Let's have a hand for the lovely…"

"Artemis." She grit out while the crowd clapped. Zatanna smiled at her and whispered in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry. I'm only going to make your arm disappear and then you'll be free to go." The blonde couldn't help but smirk at her morbid humor.

"How comforting." Zatanna grinned and gestured to the table, specifically a small wooden box.

"Now you can all see that this little box is completely normal yes? Nothing but a regular wooden box. Artemis, would you please show the audience the inside of the box?" Artemis shrugged, took the box and let everyone sitting in front of her see the box while avoiding Kaldur's eye. "Thank you. Just a regular box. But I'm going to change that."

_Ekam ehT Xob Sselnde!_

Artemis swore she felt the box jump a little as the words left the magician's mouth. "Alright, now Artemis, could you please reach inside the box as far as you can." The blonde did as she was asked, expecting only her fist to fit inside. She used a bit too much force, and was shocked when her entire arm, straight up to her shoulder fit inside. Her expression matched the rest of the audience, who murmured for a few moments before thunderously clapping. Zatanna took a little bow and silently asked for the box back. Artemis tentatively retracted her arm and handed it back. "And a round of applause for my wonderful assistant!" The crowd clapped as Artemis returned to Dick.

"That was impressive." She whispered to him as Zatanna starting filling the box with things off her prop table.

"Agreed. I think Kal has his work cut out for him."

* * *

**Conner's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 3****rd**

"Are you sure you don't want to- uhn- slow down?" Conner asked, beginning to breathe heavily as he and Megan made out on his comfortable couch and her hands were roaming along his chest and through his hair. He was defiantly not a novice at such intimate touching, but Megan had told him that she had only been with Larry and maybe one or two others in high school.

"Of- hmm- course." She panted, curling closer into his chest. He groaned again, and held her even tighter against him, heavily inhaling her scent. Their make out session get even more heated, and both their hands wandered freely. Finally, Conner picked his girlfriend up in his arms, not breaking lip contact, and started walking towards the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into their kiss. The personal trainer quickly walked down the hall, and was about to step into the bedroom, when he tripped on some fishing twine, and they both went tumbling down. Fortunately, Conner was used to falling, and was able to maneuver both of them so that they weren't injured. However, the invisible thread seemed to be a trigger, and several water balloons fell from the ceiling and splattered on the couple, drenching them in water. They both spluttered a little before fury passed through Conner's eyes.

"WALACE RUDOLPH WEST!" He thundered, leaping to his feet. He quickly scanned the bedroom for any hint of where the red head could be hiding. Megan coughed, and glared murderously around. Conner stomped outside the bedroom and started snooping around the kitchen while Megan went out to check the living room. After making sure he wasn't somewhere in the apartment, ready to snap an embarrassing photograph, they grabbed their jackets and slammed out of the apartment. "I am going to kill him."

* * *

**Wally and Dick's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 3****rd**

"I am an evil genius." Wally gloated to himself as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. Not only would Artemis be coming home to find that her bedroom walls had been plastered with pictures of himself, but Conner would also find himself the butt end of a water balloon prank. He cackled a little to himself, though the effect was somewhat ruined due to the fact he was alone. None the less, he enjoyed imagining the look on his friends' faced once they returned and discovered his tricks. Flipping the TV to a decent station and still laughing to himself, he settled in to wait for Dick and Artemis to get home.

About a half hour later, an angry pounding on his door caused the scientist to get up out of his comfortable on the couch in order to answer the door. When he didn't get to it within five seconds, whoever was at the door pounded on it again.

"I know you're in there West!" Conner snarled from the other side. "Open up and take what's coming to you!" Wally, who had been reaching for the knob froze in place. There was a brief silence in which Wally prayed that he'd go away.

"I'll go get our spare key." A distinctly feminine voice said, breaking the silence.

"Dammit!" Wally cursed, turning around and looking wildly around for an escape route. However, living on the fifth floor of an apartment building didn't really allow for multiple ways to get out of the apartment. Living with Dick Grayson however, allowed for several contingency plans in case of zombies, homicidal maniacs, clowns, aliens, and even evil ex-girlfriends. There were several fortified 'closets' as well as a secret passage way or two hidden around the apartment. Knowing that Conner at very least knew where all the secret hiding places were, the red head decided running was his best option. As he hurled himself out onto the fire escape, the door swung open, and a furious and soaked Conner Kent stormed the apartment, closely followed by an equally soaked Megan Morse.

"Wally! You little jerk! Get back here!" Wally gave him a cheeky little wave in response and flew down the fire escape as sonic speed. He could hear Conner cursing him vulgarly as the scientist made it to the ground. He snickered again as he took off for the Cave. However, as he ran something occurred to him; what was Megan doing in Conner's bedroom with him?

* * *

**Zatara's Magic Mystery Theater  
Downtown New York  
August 3****rd**

"That was an amazing show!" Artemis complimented as the magician sat down. After completing her show and she had changed out of her costume and put away her props, Zatanna had joined Kaldur, Dick and Artemis in the front foyer of the theater.

"Thank you! I'm glad you like it!" She smiled, shaking the blondes' hand warmly. "It's nice to meet you formerly."

"Agreed." Artemis grinned. "And this is my-"

"Clever, funny and ruggedly handsome friend… not that we're together or anything like that!" Dick cut in, jumping in front of his partner in crime. Artemis snickered and rolled her eyes.

"I believe he forgot modest." Kaldur smirked from behind her. Artemis turned to face him while Zatanna giggled.

"I'm sorry we snuck along." She told him sorrowfully. "I think Dick may have a crush on your blind date." She sighed gesturing to where Dick was flirting unashamedly with Zatanna. Kaldur shook his head.

"It is alright. This was intended to be less of a date and more of a get to know you first. She isn't really my type." He shrugged. "However, in the future, I would prefer for you to not follow me on dates. It might be disconcerting for someone who doesn't know who you are."

"Fair point."

"So Zatanna, what are you doing for the rest of the evening?" Dick asked sweetly, leaning up against a wall.

"I'm not sure. Kaldur and I didn't have anything planned." The young magician said, looking over to where Artemis and Kaldur were standing. Dick visibly deflated.

"Oh. Yeah. Uh, Kal, could I talk to you for a second?" Kaldur smiled and led the younger boy over to the corner.

"Listen I know it was my idea and all to set you up on that dating website-"

"It is alright my friend." Kaldur said, cutting him off. "If you really wish to pursue her, then I will not stop you."

"Kal, you're the best! I promise, if she has any hot friend, you'll get first choice."

"I assure you that is unnecessary." He said, looking a little grossed out. The boys walked back over to the girls, who were talking in low voices.

"Sounds like a fair trade off to me." Zatanna said as Dick approached them.

"So ladies, how about the four of us head down the coffee shop to celebrate Zatanna's fabulous performance?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Zatanna smiled, taking Dick's offered arm. They walked out of the theater ahead of Artemis and Kaldur.

"You sure you're alright? Because Dick has no right to swoop in and steal your date." She said seriously, giving him one of her looks that said 'give me an honest answer or I'll beat the truth out of you.'

"While I am a little peeved that Dick wouldn't even let me get through a single evening with her, he does seem to be more enraptured with her then he usually is with beautiful girls, so I won't stand in their way." Artemis sighed and pulled her ex-roommate into a tight hug.

"One of these days, I am going to make sure you get the girl you deserve. And I'm so going to TP his bedroom tonight." She murmured into his shoulder. He laughed gently, squeezed her tightly and backed away. He continued to hold her hand though as they headed for the door.

"Come on. We better not keep the others waiting."

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
August 3****rd**

"And then I ran out the fire escape." Wally finished. He was leaning comfortably on the counter talking to Roy as the manager cleaned some glasses. The older red head snickered.

"Man, you're going to get your butt kicked when you go home." Wally laughed.

"I know! But you what I don't understand? What Megan and Conner were doing together in his bedroom?" Roy paused in his wiping of the glass for a moment to gauge whether or not Wally was being serious or not.

"Dude. They're dating. What do you think they were going to do? Play cards?" Wally spluttered and choked on his drink.

"They're what? Since when?" Roy shook his head and continued to snort.

"You know, I've missed you, Dick and Kaldur. We should do this again sometime." He grinned as the door to the coffee shop swung open and Conner and Megan slunk in. "But right now you should run." Wally groaned as his friends came over to him.

"Uh, hey guys…" Wally said meekly. Conner glowered at him and Megan swung her hair around her shoulder with a huff. "So are you still mad for me?"

"Yes. You're lucky they're too many witnesses in here." Conner growled.

"Is this because I ruined… your um personal time? Because I swear I didn't know! Otherwise I would have just stuck with Artemis' room. I promise it won't happen again!"

"You finally figured it out?" Megan asked, more happily then angry. Her scowl had also quickly disappeared. She wasn't one for holding grudges anyways.

"Figured what out? That he's not god's gift to women?" A husky voice asked from behind them. Artemis led the way in the coffee shop, closely followed by Dick, Kaldur and a pretty brunette.

"More like he finally got a clue." Roy muttered, his smile gone and his usual scowl on his face.

"So now that the elephant in the room is gone, can we quit pretending that we have no idea what happens when they go to the gym together?" Dick asked slyly. Everyone laughed and both Megan and Conner blushed beet red.

"So, who are you?" The red head asked Zatanna, shifting the attention away from her and Conner.

"I'm Zatanna Zatara. Nice to meet you." Dick hastily introduced the rest of the group, including Roy. Everyone said hello politely and ordered their drinks from Roy. They all sat around the couch laughing, talking and sharing stories. Finally at the end of the night they all said their goodbyes at the door and Dick took Zatanna outside to ask her out properly. Conner raised an eyebrow and peered curiously at them.

"Wasn't she supposed to be your date?" He asked Kaldur who merely shrugged. Conner shook his head. "What a dick."

"In more ways than one." Wally agreed. Artemis nodded, and then pulled out a roll of toilet paper from her purse.

"Which is why I got Zatanna to agree to keep him busy tonight while the rest of us TP his room tonight." She said with an evil grin. Wally smirked.

"Oh, she's gonna fit in great."

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed! Zatanna has officially arrived and is ready to be thrown in with the others! Until next time, which I'm not quite sure when that will be, I hope you have an awesome week or two! :D**


	8. The One With The Stalker With A Crush

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry this is so late! But it's here now, so tell me what you think! Thank you everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, or even just read the story! Honestly you guys are just too awesome! :D I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
August 9****th**

"Uh, has anyone seen Artemis?"

"Why? You miss her or something?"

"Shut up! She's just usually here by now!"

"Aw you do miss her!"

"I do not! Don't make me hurt you!"

"I have not seen her in the Cave in quite a while now." Kaldur cut in, defusing the situation between Wally and Dick. "What about you Conner?" The trainer shrugged.

"Nope. But she said something about staying later at work when we were at the gym last week."

"Hey Megs!" Dick called across the shop while she was taking an order. She waved, finished taking the order and skipped over to the gang.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She chirped, pecking Conner on the cheek.

"We were wondering if you knew where Artemis is. She has not been at the Cave as of late." Kaldur said looking worried.

"Yeah, she hasn't been here since she poisoned my coffee for my prank last week!" Wally pouted.

"She didn't poison your coffee." Conner muttered, still a little ticked over Wally's prank on him. "_We_ put puking and ADD pills in it."

"Gee thanks for reminding me." Wally groaned, thinking of the embarrassment their retaliation prank had caused him at the lab. His co-workers were not impressed with him puking over their experiment and then passing out. He shuddered at the memory and then turned to a guilty Megan.

"She's either at work or at home asleep. She took some extra shifts last week, and she's running herself ragged. I'm starting to get a bit worried." She admitted.

"Would you like me to go check your place?" Kaldur offered. Megan nodded gratefully. "Would anyone else like to come?" The other boys shook their heads.

"I have an audition, but Wally and I were going to head back up there to get ready for it, so we'll walk with you." Dick offered, jumping up off the couch.

"Thanks you guys. But if she is asleep, try not to wake her up!" Megan called as they left. Dick grinned cockily.

"Hey, he's not Wally!'

"DUDE!"

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 9****th**

"'Mis? Are you in here?" Kaldur whispered yelled through the apartment after letting himself in with the spare key. Most of the lights were off, but the daylight was streaming in the window. While looking around for the missing blonde, the masseuse happened to look out the large window and caught a glimpse of a man with yellow skin and a red feather boa begin aerobics. Shuddering, Kaldur quickly looked away and hastened in his attempt to find his friend. Both the kitchen and living room were empty, so he poked his head into both bedrooms. Megan's was surprisingly messy, with dirty clothes laying in a heap near her bed and various pieces of make-up strewn about the room. Artemis' on the other hand, looked like someone who had been in the armed forces lived there. The sheets were pulled back tightly the surfaces of her dresses and vanity were bare, save for a few picture frames and a decorative flower or two. Her archery trophies sat proudly on a shelf above the bed not a dust bunny in sight. Basically it looked like no one had been in there for a week. Retreating, and getting a bit more worried, Kaldur tried phoning her cell, which went straight to voicemail. "Shell fish. Where are you 'Mis?" He cursed, still being quiet. He took another look around the apartment and his blue eyes landed on the bathroom door. Figuring it wouldn't be the weirdest place he's ever found her in, (That would be the rafter of a studio Dick had an audition in once,) he decided to take a look. And sure enough, asleep on the toilet, with her face pressed up again the wall, was the archer. "Artemis!" Kaldur called, figuring he shouldn't let her stay slumbering on the toilet. "Wake up!" He bumped her arm and then scrambled back, knowing what happened when you woke a former Gothamite suddenly. Artemis jerked and then threw a sharp punch at where Kaldur had been standing moments earlier.

"What the-? Dammit Kal!" Artemis snapped, though it was more exhaustedly then angry. "Couldn't you tell I was sleeping?"

"On the toilet? An odd choice for bedding." Artemis looked at her surroundings, and slapped a hand over her forehead. "I take it this wasn't intentional?" She sighed.

"I must have fallen asleep when I sat down to brush my teeth." She groaned.

"What time did you get in at last night?" Kaldur asked, guiding her out of the bathroom and onto the couch. She opened her mouth wide in a yawn as she sat down.

"Like, three? Maybe three-thirty?" She guessed.

"May I ask why?"

"Because a few guys got laid off last week and so everyone has to stay late to make up for the extra work." Artemis explained, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. Dark bags had formed under her eyes and her normally taught ponytail was loose and messy.

"How many hours are you working?" Kaldur asked suspiciously.

"To keep up? About twelve hours, plus about two hours in breaks." Kaldur's eyes popped out of his head.

"Are you crazy? You're going to kill yourself!" Artemis rolled her eyes and curled up onto the couch.

"It's work late or get fired. Now I'm really tired, so if you don't mind…" She yawned again and her eyes closed, as she fell asleep again. Kaldur shook his head and grabbed another blanket to spread over his best girlfriend.

"I hope you know what you're doing Arty."

* * *

**Dick and Wally's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 9****th**

"Listen to me, you criminal scum. This world is filled with darkness. But soon, it shall only be filled with… The Night!"

"Bum, bum, bum, baaa!" Wally crowed, watching his best friend rehearse and holding a script. "That wasn't too bad."

"Really? You think it was good?" Dick asked hopefully. "Be honest with me here."

"Yeah! You totally drew me in!" Dick smiled gratefully and shook out his hands and arms.

"Awesome! Alright, let's keep going. Now you're my beautiful girlfriend and you're about to die." Wally made a face.

"I don't know. These pants aren't really the best to nearly die in." He said as he walked over to their couch and laid down as if he was terminally in. Dick rolled his eyes, knelled down beside him and started the scene.

"Listen to me Patricia; I know we don't have much time left." Wally used a high pitched voice and threw an arm over his forehead.

"Oh, Tony! We haven't long at all."

"I know. But I'll save you." Dick boasted, grabbing Wally's hand in his own.

"But how? I only have," Wally paused to cough daintily. "A few hours left."

"I know. That's why I have to hurry. I'd do anything to save you! Even give myself up to that devious assassin who has been stalking me since I was a child."

"Tony no! You-cough-can't! Not for-cough-just little old-cough-me!" Dick grasped Wally's hand tightly and starred deeply into his green eyes.

"For you, I would move mountains! I would climb the tallest tower, and dive into the deepest of oceans. Because you are my one true love." The guys continued to stare at each other until a sharp rap at the door snapped them out of it. They scooted away from each other as if they had been burned, and fumbled around, trying to get what had just happened out of their heads.

"Uh coming!" Wally yelled, jumping towards the door while Dick threw the script behind the couch. The door opened to reveal Kaldur looking at them with a confused expression.

"The rehearsal went well?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, you know as good as it can." Dick stammered, eyeing behind the couch suspiciously.

"So what's up Kal?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Artemis is sleeping across the hall, and it would be appreciated if neither of woke her up before ten thirty."

"How come?" Dick wondered.

"Yeah, and how come she hasn't been to the Cave lately?" Kaldur's face darkened.

"Because she has been staying late to keep up with a more demanding workload." He said grimly. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't she already doing extra to help pay for that bike she wants?"

"She was! Why does she have more now?"

"Apparently some co-workers of hers were fired for misconduct and the rest of the employee have to make up for them until replacements could be found." Kaldur explained.

"I'm calling bull on this one! That's so unfair!" Wally cried indignantly.

"Agreed. But Artemis says they have to, or risk being fired themselves." Wally frowned in thought. Dick glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Well, I have to get going. We'll talk about this when I get back!" He promised before grabbing his jacket and fishing the script from its hiding place.

"Good luck!" Kaldur said as Dick headed out the door. The red head turned to Kaldur.

"When did you say Artemis had to be at work again?"

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
August 9****th**

"I said, mocha frapachino, not a caramel frapachino!" The annoying pushy lady snapped at poor Megan. The red head took a deep breath and tried to smile.

"I'm so sorry. Let me fix that for you." She said in her sweetest voice before turning around and stalking towards Roy at the front table.

"A mocha frapachino." Megan asked sarcastically. Roy raised an eyebrow and made the drink.

"Did you already bring that lady a drink?" He asked. Megan rolled her eyes and slumped onto the table.

"Apparently, a mocha frapachino is different from a caramel frapachino." Roy groaned internally at his employee slight air headedness, but let it go.

"So where is everybody? Don't they usually loiter around here for another hour or two?" Megan sighed.

"Dick has an audition, Wally's going to help him out, one of Conner's clients rescheduled her session for earlier this morning, and Kaldur went out looking for Artemis."

"Wait, why is Kaldur looking for my cousin?" Roy asked.

"Well none of have really seen her lately and I didn't hear her come home last night, so I was a bit worried. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, that's just my bad luck." Roy grumbled, though inside he was a bit worried about his adopted cousin.

"I mean, she probably just working late, but you never know! I'll feel better when Kal tells me that he's found her though." Megan shrugged, taking the freshly made coffee from him. "By the way, we were planning on having a surprise birthday party for Dick's new girlfriend Zatanna on the weekend if you'd like to come!"

"Uh, sure I guess." It wasn't like he had anything better to do. She gave him a little wave and brought the coffee over to the pushy lady. Roy sighed and started wiping a glass. He really needed to get himself a life outside the coffee house.

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 9****th**

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey, Arty farty!" Wally crowed promptly at ten-thirty. Artemis peered out from underneath the blankets Kaldur had given her earlier that morning. Wally was already in her kitchen cooking sunny-side-up eggs and thick crispy bacon. If it wasn't for the tantalizing smell, she probably would have rolled her face into the side of the couch again and gone back to sleep. But she was starving, and Wally was a fairly talented chef. With blonde hair sticking up in every direction and clothes in a complete disarray, she dragged herself over to the kitchen table and dropped into the closest chair. Wally grinned at her suavely as he served her the eggs and bacon. "Good morning sleeping beauty!"

"Hmpf." She grunted, stabbing the eggs with her fork and stuffing them in her mouth.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Wally asked conversationally, getting his own plate of food ready.

"Work." Artemis said in between mouthfuls of bacon. Wally made a face.

"Don't you work enough?" Artemis shrugged.

"Need money." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Fine. For how long then?" Artemis stopped chewing a moment and gave him a suspicious look.

"Why? And why'd you cook for me?"

"Because much as it pains me to admit it, you're fun to hang out with, which we haven't done in ages. And because Megan told me you don't eat breakfast anymore." Artemis relaxed a little and continued chewing.

"Well, I'm working all day, but if you wanted to join me for a late lunch around two, that would be okay." She said, before looking over at the clock on the stove. "I should probably get ready to go." She finished her meal and walked towards her room. Wally smiled happily, put the dishes in the dishwasher and walked towards the door. Just before he left, Artemis stuck her head outside her bedroom, her hair far neater then before. "Don't forget! Two o'clock!" Wally grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Good. Oh, and thanks for breakfast. It was sweet." She said with a slight blush. Wally blushed well.

"Oh, well you know, anything for a friend."

* * *

**Tornado Gym and Fitness Center  
Downtown New York  
August 9****th**

"Two more." Conner told the brunette he was spotting. She grunted in exertion and managing one and a half more lifts before dropping the dumb bell onto the trainers' foot. Conner sucked in a gasp of pain, and quickly moved the weight off of his big toe.

"That was so great!" The brunette said gleefully. Conner restrained himself from growling at her and settled for pointedly returning the weights to the rack. When Dinah had asked him to fill in for one of her sessions, he didn't expect to be dealing with an annoying bubble of energy who was far too handsy, for his tastes. Even after he explained he had a girlfriend, she still insisted on feeling his arms to 'figure out what's supposed to be moving when he lifted weights.' Needless to say, Dinah was going to owe him big time.

"That's enough for today." He told her, hoping she'd leave quickly. She gave him a coy smile.

"And will you be here next week as well?" Conner shrugged and set about tidying up some dumb bells.

"Probably not. I usually train people who are able to lift a five pounder more than ten times." He told her bluntly. The brunette pouted in what she likely thought what was a cute way, but Conner found childish and irritating.

"You'll miss me, though right?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes. Conner rolled his eyes.

"I have a girlfriend, and you annoy me. No, I will not miss you." He said, rather harshly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some weights to clean up and a friend to look in on. Good day." The brunette frowned as Conner stalked away towards the front desk. The guy working there, John, would have raised an eyebrow at him if he had any hair.

"I have never understood why you never reacted to women's 'flirting.'" He said as Conner wrote down a summary of the brunette's progress on a sheet for Dinah. Conner didn't look up from the paper and spoke in a flat tone.

"Got a girlfriend." He explained.

"And before you met Miss. Megan?"

"Wasn't interested." John nodded and started typing away at the computer while Conner finished his progress report.

"Fair enough." The trainer went to the employee's room to make a quick call to his girlfriend and then eat his lunch. Megan told him that Kaldur had found Artemis at the apartment and that she was going to be working late for the umpteenth time. They decided they should have an intervention, and planned it for the day after next and hung up. Conner flopped down onto a couch and prepared to dig into a sandwich. Just before he managed to take a bite though, John stuck his head in the door.

"Conner, a brunette girl is asking for you at the front."

* * *

**King-Jones Automotive Garage  
Downtown New York  
August 9****th**

"Hurry it up slackers! We have four more cars to go!" Artemis groaned at the realization she would have to work through lunch. She was looking forward to having lunch with Wally, but now that seemed impossible. Cassie, her normally eager and energetic station partner groaned out loud at their manager's announcement. Dev, short for Devin Station was the rude, heavy set manager that delighted in making Cassie's life miserable. She was slightly nicer to everyone else, but was still bad enough to be called 'Devastation' by the entire staff of the garage. Cassie angrily slid back underneath the hood of a car to finish changing its oil, muttering curses at her superior. Artemis sighed and went back to dealing with the engine. Wally was not going to be happy, but she needed the money.

"Artemis? Where are you? It's almost two!" A bright voice called, cutting through the noise of the garage. Cassie poked her head out from underneath the car and smirked.

"Getting house calls now are we?" She teased. Artemis rolled her eyes and through a rag at the other blonde girl's face. Cassie giggled like a fourteen year old and disappeared again. Artemis sighed.

"Over here Baywatch!" She called, hailing Wally over. The red head dodged a few mechanics and came over to her.

"And you call me forgetful! Late lunch date remember?" The sounds of snickering drift out from under the car being tuned up and Artemis aims a kick underneath the hood.

"It's not a date." She says quickly. Instantly, Wally's cheeks turn as red as his hair.

"Oh, yeah, definitely! I mean, that would be weird."

"Really weird. And it would be awkward."

"And wrong almost."

"Because we're just friends."

"Just friends. And I certainly wouldn't want that to ever change between us."

"I agree completely. So no dating then."

"Right. No dating." Both coughed and avoiding looking directly at each other. Cassie continued to laugh quietly while the other two blushed.

"So um, lunch?" Wally asked hopefully. He was getting hungry and the smell of oil and grease was giving him a headache. As if to answer his question, a butch woman with brown cornrows stomped up to them and pointed a finger at them.

"Why are you standing around chatting to this pansy Crock? Don't you have some cars to fix up? Get a move on!" She instructed giving Wally a death glare. Cassie's giggles immediately cut off. Wally glared at her angrily while Artemis started fiddling with the engine again.

"I'll get right on that Dev." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Dev snarled at her once more and plodded off to go yell at someone else. Wally made a face at her retreating figure.

"What a horrible woman… if you could even call her that! I mean, did you see the muscles on her? It looks like she ate the Incredible Hulk!" Wally cried. Artemis snickered and Cassie straight up laughed. Wally beamed proudly, but as the blonde archer continued working, the smile slipped of his face. "Uh, Arty?"

"Don't call me Arty Wall-man."

"Sorry. But uh, what about lunch?" Artemis sighed and glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

"Didn't you hear Devastation? I have to work through lunch or I'll get too far behind!" Wally frowned.

"What about food?"

"Unlike you, I can survive without lunch. In case you're forgetting I've survived without breakfast, lunch and dinner for weeks when I first got here." Wally grimaced. If she was bringing up her shady past, then she was getting annoyed.

"But that's totally unfair!"

"You have a problem with it? Then go write a complaint on the survey card." Artemis snapped. Wally pouted and stalked off to the guest waiting room.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

**Franco Studios Theater  
Uptown New York  
August 9****th**

"Listen to me, you criminal scum. This world is filled with darkness. But soon, it shall only be filled with… The Night!" Dick proclaimed proudly, but mysteriously. The panel judging him nodded, and exchanged glances.

"That was very good." An older woman said, her eyes scanning Dick. The man sitting next to her agreed.

"He reminds me of myself when I was his age." Dick sent them all one of his charismatic grins, channelling every ounce of playboy in him. He really wanted the part. It was for a brand new TV show about a roguish, but loveable superhero who fought crime in the fictional town of Bludhaven. It would be the perfect way to make people forget about his tenure as Robin once upon a time.

"Well Mr. Grayson, you certainly had me convinced. We have one more audition to see, but we'll give you a call next week." The young woman sitting on the left side of the table said.

"Thank you very much. I'll look forward to your call." He said with a wink. He walked out of the room, and as soon as the door shut, did a fist pump and a little happy dance. Finally something went according to plan. When he got home, he was going to buy Wally a huge vase of flowers and a case full of fine wine for helping him that morning. He grabbed his cell phone, turned it on and dialed the number of his best friend. After a few rings, it went to voicemail and Wally's voice asked him to leave a message before making a corny science joke that Dick didn't understand. He hung up, wanting to be able to hear his reaction and phone Artemis instead, forgetting what Kaldur had told him that morning. Surprisingly, on the last ring, someone answered the phone.

_"This is Adolf. How may I help you?" _Asked a male voice.

"Wally? What are you doing answering 'Mis' phone?" Dick asked perplexedly.

_"Oh hey Dick. She's working and I was going through her bag looking for mints when you phoned. Figured she'd like me to take a message or something." _Dick smirked as he put on his jacket and started walking to the exit.

"Man, she really does have you well trained."

_"Hey!" _Wally said indignantly. _"I'm just trying to help her out! You're the one who still makes her a four course breakfast once a month!" _

"Hey, I stick to my bets. Even if it's a lifetime of servitude." Back in high school, Dick had made a bet with Artemis that if she could get the dorky Dick Grayson an attractive date to their junior prom, he would make her breakfast every day for the rest of his life. Not only did she manage to get him one date, but three girls ended up escorting him to the dance, which ultimately kicked off his lady killer career. But since breakfast everyday was too difficult since they both had different schedules, they agreed a fancy breakfast once a month was the perfect compromise. And Dick had stuck through it, only missing the day twice since high school.

_"Whatever. How'd the audition go?"_

"Great! They loved me!"

_"That's great! I'm happy for you, man!" _Dick was about to thank him when he heard yelling over the phone. _"Uh, I got to go. But we'll celebrate tonight alright?"_

"Sounds good. Talk to you later." They hung up and Dick walked down the street with a big smile on his face. "Look out world, here comes Dick Grayson; The Nightwing."

* * *

**King-Jones Automotive Garage  
Downtown New York  
August 9****th**

"Are you the manager here?" Wally asked, walking up to the yelling woman he knew was the manager. She eyed him up and down.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked hostilely.

"Because I have a complaint to make." Dev raised an eyebrow and folded her muscular arms over her chest.

"Oh really, small fry? Well what's the problem?" She asked sarcastically. Wally glared straight back at her.

"Well, I think it's unfair that you're forcing your employees to work through the night, not to mention lunch in order to keep up. Are you even trying to find some more help? Because I don't see any 'Help Wanted' signs around here." He said accusingly.

"Well thank you oh so much for your input. You can leave now ginger." She told him, pointing at the door.

"My car's not ready yet." Wally said evenly, holding his ground. Dev glared at him.

"Maybe I wasn't clear before. Get. Out. Before I throw you out, like the trash you are."

"Now is that anyway to speak to a paying customer?" Wally chided. Dev's raised voice drew a few curious mechanics over, including Cassie. The blonde noticed Wally and quickly disappeared to fetch Artemis.

"Why you little- I'm warning you…"

"Good thing I listen to the warning labels. But let me tell you something. You had better get your act together, because if you keep this up, you're not going to have any employees left to boss around." Dev rolled her eyes.

"You sure about that you dwarf?"

"Yeah, I am. Because I know for a fact that Artemis doesn't need this job! And she doesn't need the trouble either!"

"If she doesn't need to be here, then why hasn't she quit?" Dev smirked.

"Because she feels bad for you. After all where would you be if she wasn't here to bail your butt out?" It was at this moment that Cassie returned with Artemis.

"Well let me make it easier on her; she's fired."

"WHAT?" Three voices demanded. Wally, Cassie and Artemis stared open mouthed at Dev who smirked proudly at them.

"But she didn't do anything wrong!" Cassie protested.

"Yeah! Fire Wally instead!" Artemis cried.

"He doesn't work here." Dev shrugged. "Turn in your stuff by the end of the day." Artemis glared daggers at Wally.

"Dev, please listen. Wally's mentally handicapped. He doesn't know what he's saying! I need this job!" Dev's smirk turned sinister.

"You can have your job back," She said, walking up to Artemis and leering in her face. "If, you work double overtime with no pay, and you'll of course have to work your way back up to the top." Artemis snarled at the woman, her gray eyes flashing in anger. She had worked at that garage for almost four years, and had worked her way up through the ranks.

"That your final offer?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Take it or leave it Crock, but if I were you, I'd take. Who else is going support all those drop-ins that you let free-load off you?"

"Right." And suddenly, Artemis swung her fist and nailed Dev right on her cheek bone, causing an illicit string of curses to spill from Dev's lips. "You can't fire me! Because I quit! And by the way, you insult my friends again, even Wally, I'll do a lot worse than hit you. Good day, _sir!"_ Artemis snapped, turning on her heel and stalked out the door to Cassie's enthusiastic clapping and Dev's curses. Wally paused to grab Artemis' bag and give Dev a superior look.

"That was totally awesome!" Wally cheered once he had caught up with her outside. She turned around to face him, and the red head ducked and covered his head, steeling himself for her fury. Much to his surprise, it didn't come.

"You just got me fired didn't you?" She asked, almost bemusedly. Maybe she was hanging out with Kaldur too much.

"Uh, I guess I did…" He stammered, still waiting to be hit. She didn't say anything else, but continued to walk down the street. "So you're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad. In fact, I don't think I've ever been more furious in all my life. And that includes being angry at my father." She informed him.

"Then how come you haven't hit me yet?" He asked, straightening up a little, since some people were giving him a weird look. Artemis shrugged and took back her bag.

"Not sure. I think that despite how inexplicably furious I am, the fact that I just punched my boss in her stupid fat face has me incredibly happy. Rest assured, the full extent of my rage and wrath will rain down on your head tomorrow." Wally relaxed, and swung his arm over her shoulders.

"In that case, allow me to treat you to lunch."

"That is best thing that's come out of your mouth today."

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
August 9****th**

"And then the brunette tries to frame me for sexually harassing her. Lucky Dinah was there and 'escorted her out,' otherwise, I may have punched her!" Conner complained to Megan, Dick and Kaldur. Megan looked rather annoyed while Dick and Kaldur snickered.

"I can't believe her! Didn't you tell her you have a girlfriend?" Megan demanded from Conner's lap.

"I did! Five times! She just didn't listen! Then even after all that she caught up with me outside and asked for my number again! And when I said no, she tried to follow me home!"

"Can you say stalker with a crush?" Dick laughed. Neither Megan nor Conner looked pleased. The bells above the door of the coffee house tingled and Wally and Artemis walked through the door.

"ARTEMIS!" Megan squealed happily. She ran over to the blonde and grabbed her in a bone shattering hug. Artemis smiled and hugged her back. When they released, Megan's smile disappeared and frowned at her angrily. "Do you know how worried I was?" She snapped.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But thanks to Wally, we don't have to worry about that." She said, giving Wally and evil look. Wally, who had gone to sit on the couch with the others, coughed and hid his head.

"What did you do?" Kaldur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I uh, may or may not have gotten her fired." A silence echoed after Wally's words while everyone looked at Wally in horror.

"Please tell me you're joking…" Dick pleaded. "You know she won't let us free load off her now!" Artemis grinned and dropped into the seat next to Dick.

"Sorry bird brain, but on the bright side now we can be unemployed together."

"You seem happy for a girl who just got fired from a job she enjoys." Conner pointed out.

"Probably because hitting people makes me feel better." She shrugged before loping over to the counter to order herself a tea. The others looked at Wally.

"She didn't." Megan said scandalously. Wally grinned in pride.

"Oh yes she did."

* * *

**I hope you liked the BirdFlash, Spitfire and Supermartian! Just in case it wasn't clear Devin Station is Devastation. I hoped you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Have an awesome week! :D**


	9. The One With the Vibe

**Thanks for waiting guys! It would have been out sooner, but half my city was underwater from the river flooding so I was helping out with the clean-up! As always, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
August 11****th**

"Are you sure we have everything for this weekend?"

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"Dick, the last time we trusted you with picking something up from the store by yourself, you went to Toys R Us and bought enough Play Dough to fill my bathtub when we asked for ice cream!" Artemis pointed out. Dick snickered to himself and Conner shuddered.

"Do you know how long it took me to get the taste of Play Dough out of my mouth?" He said, giving the actor a glare.

"Well, that really wasn't Dick's fault." Wally pointed out. "You did just dig in without checking." Conner turned his glare on Wally. "Just saying…" Kaldur chuckled.

"I double checked when I went over there this morning. Everything is set."

"Good. The last thing we need is to poison Zatanna on her first visit to our apartment." Megan stated, once again taking a break from her waitressing.

"So besides the six of us and Zatanna, who else did you invite?" Wally asked.

"I invited some of Zee's friends, Megs invited Roy, and that should be it." Dick said, ticking the people off on his fingers.

"And how exactly did you contact them?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I have my ways."

"You looked through the contacts on her phone didn't you?" Wally asked dryly.

"Yup!" Conner rolled his eyes at Dick's arrogant smirk.

"We really need to get you some counselling." He muttered. "You can't be considered mentally healthy."

"We tried, remember?" Artemis sighed. "It didn't work. In fact, I think it made it worse."

"Didn't he end up driving his shrink insane too?" Wally put in, smiling in mock thought.

"Hey, Harleen Quinzell was crazy long before I met her!" Dick said defensively. Conner scoffed.

"You keep telling yourself that psycho!"

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 11****th**

"Hey, 'Mis?" Dick called, sticking his head through the door of her apartment.

"What? Can't you see I'm very busy doing nothing all day?" Artemis yelled back bitterly from the couch. Unemployment did not sit well with the blonde.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Artemis looked at him critically.

"That depends. The last time you asked Wally for a favor, Conner found him passed out a strip club."

"Don't worry; this won't require you to even leave your apartment!"

"I don't know…" She said, having an internal debate with herself.

"Please? I'll pay you!" Dick pleaded widening his eyes and thrusting out his bottom lip.

"Fine. But if I end up with disaster zone for an apartment, you're paying me double!" Dick's face broke out in a happy grin and he threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Yes! Thank you so much 'Mis! You're an angel!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now what is you want me to do?" Dick grinned and dashed out of the apartment. The blonde raised an eyebrow until he came back in pushing a stroller. "Oh no."

"Say hi to your Auntie Artemis Timmy!" Dick cooed, pushing the three month old into her apartment.

"You want me to babysit your adopted brother?" Artemis clarified looking down at the adorable boy who was chewing on the blanket Dick had given him.

"Well, Bruce and Alfred are out of town, and I wanted to give Zatanna my full and undivided attention from today until the end of her party tomorrow. Besides, he's the most comfortable with you!" Artemis rolled her eyes at him but nodded.

"Which I assume means I'll have him until Sunday afternoon after you spend all night irritating the hell out of Wally?" Dick blushed a little.

"Well… That is certainly a possibility… But it would mean a lot to me! Please 'Mis? I'll be your best friend!" Artemis sighed heavily and looked down at the baby.

"You'd be an awful best friend. But fine. We'll have fun without him, won't we Timmy?" She asked leaning over the edge of stroller. Tim smiled up and her and promptly threw up over himself.

"I'm sure you will." Dick snickered as he scooted out the door. Artemis growled at the closed door before looking back at the baby.

"I really hate your brother sometimes."

* * *

**STAR Labs  
Upper East Side, New York  
August 11****th**

"So what's for lunch today?" Wally's friendly co-worker Karen Beecher asked, sitting down next to him in the cafeteria.

"Megan and Artemis ran out of fresh food this morning so I stole some of their Ichiban Noodles." The red head shrugged, leaning over to see what Karen had brought. She slid her lunch away from his hungry gaze and pulled out an apple to munch on.

"So you're not seeing anyone right now, are you?" She asked in between bites. Wally shook his head.

"Nope. But if you're interested…" He said, trying to be smooth. Karen rolled her eyes at him.

"You know I'm dating Mal! But if you're interested, there's this great guy I know who works up in processing."

"I'm sorry, did you say guy?!" Wally demanded, staring at her with wide eyes. Her face paled.

"Oh are you not… You mean you don't… Oh my gosh Wally, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, one hand flying to her mouth. However, her apology didn't make the red head feel any better.

"W-w-why, why? Why would you think that?" He exclaimed, standing up from his seat and waving his plastic spoon around. Karen stood too, and tried to calm him down.

"Oh Wally, I'm so sorry! It's just that you… well you have this quality." Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Oh a quality, good. I was worried you were going to be vague about it!"

"Well, it's this certain vibe that you put out."

"Is it my hair? It's my hair isn't it!?" Wally cried, sitting back down and dropping his head into his hands.

"No Wally, it's not your hair. Let's just drop it okay? Pretend I didn't say anything!"

"Fine." Both returned to their lunches and started eating again. "So, out of curiosity, who were you trying to set me up with?"

"Jaime, Ted Kord's new intern!" Karen said nonchalantly.

"Really? Don't you think I could do a bit better? No offence to him or anything, but he is kind of geeky. I thought you were going to set me up with someone like Kyle from Forensics. You know, the one whose family owns that grocery store near Central Park?" Karen shrugged.

"I think Kyle's a little out of your league."

"What? No he isn't! I could get a Kyle!" Karen shook her head and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sure you could."

* * *

**Conner's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 11****th**

"Do we really have to go to this thing tomorrow?" Conner complained. He really didn't want to go to Zatanna's birthday party. After all, he'd only met her once briefly, not like the others who had gotten to know her a little bit. Megan, who was trying out a new recipe in his kitchen, clicked her tongue reproachfully.

"Yes Conner! How else are you going to meet her?" She chided, bringing a spoon filled with a delicious smelling liquid on it over. "Here, try this and tell me if you think it needs more salt." Conner obeyed and swallowed the spoonful.

"That… was…" He stammered trying to think of an appropriate adjective to describe the scrumptious soup he had just tasted. Megan however, read his facial expression completely wrong.

"Not very good was it? Drat! I was sure I got all the ingredients right this time!" She cried turning around to rush back into the kitchen. She almost got there, but Conner managed to snag her hand before she got anywhere.

"Meg, it was perfect. Just like you." He promised, kissing her forehead. For all his gruffness and general unpleasantness, he could be surprisingly romantic when he wanted to be. Megan blushed deeply, but smiled widely.

"Thanks. Do you want to help me make some more?" He nodded mutely and followed her into the kitchen. Bowls of ingredients covered the counters and there were a few pots and pans on the stove that were simmering. "Alright, let's see…" The red head began, sticking her nose into the fridge to get more supplies. "We need eggs, milk, flour, butter, some sugar…" She listed, tossing the food to Conner who struggled to keep up with her speed. Different packages were haphazardly thrown towards him as he tried desperately to keep them all intact; it was a futile effort. "Baking powder, strawberries, and vegetable oil!" Megan smiled and turned around and there was Conner, his entire head, neck and torso covered in various cooking materials. Her smile slid off her face and her mouth formed a little 'o' of surprise. "Oh my goodness! Conner, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, rushing up to him with a cloth.

"I'm fine…" He stuttered, a little shell shocked from the onslaught.

"Maybe you should go have a shower. Rinse the egg out of your eyes." Megan suggested guiltily. He nodded and silently walked away. As soon as she heard the water running, the red head let out an exasperated sigh before muttering sarcastically.

"Hello Megan."

* * *

**Zatanna's Apartment  
Downtown, New York  
August 11****th**

"Hello Zatanna!" Dick whistled when he saw what his girlfriend was wearing. 'You look spectacular!" He praised. She was wearing a light purple tank top underneath a pretty black leather jacket and white capris that ended midway down her calf. She looked him up and down and nodded in appreciation.

"You don't look to shabby yourself!" She said coyly, with a large smile spreading across her features as she let him into the apartment. It was a modest size, smaller than his own, but larger than most. Just as they sat down on her couch, a voice called out from another room.

"Zatanna? Is Dick here yet?" Zatanna leaned over the back of the couch to answer.

"Yeah, he's here." A pretty African American girl with short brown hair stuck her head out of one of the bedrooms and grinned.

"Heya!" She said as she came out from her room. "So you're taking Zatanna out for the entire weekend?" Raquel Ervin asked with an eyebrow waggle. Dick gave her one of his suave grins.

"That's the plan." He grinned. Raquel smirked.

"Well you two have fun." She said, breezing back to her room. The couple snickered and turned back to each other.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Same thing we do everyday day, Zatanna!" Dick smirked playfully.

"Try to take over the world Brain?" She giggled.

"You guessed it!" He offered her his arm and after calling goodbye to Raquel, they left and walked down the street.

"You know, I think I know where we can buy some evil villain costumes and some utility belts." She said offhandedly as they strolled down the street. Dick's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas.

"Really? Come on, let's go." Zatanna snickered and let him pull her down the sidewalk.

"You know, you're really weird!" Dick gave her a grin.

"But that's why you love me!"

"I think tolerate is a better descriptor."

"I can deal with that."

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
August 11****th**

"Why did I agree to go to this thing tomorrow?" Roy lamented to Kaldur on his break. Unlike his co-workers, the red head actually worked all through his shift instead of slacking off to talk to his friends. Kaldur, who didn't ever work on the weekends shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I would have assumed you were going to be working as usual." Roy glowered on the gang's usual couch.

"My boss forced me to take the night off. Said he was tired of seeing me almost twenty-four seven." Kaldur smiled and took a sip from his coffee.

"I have to agree. You need to get out more." Roy glowered at him.

"I don't even know this girl!"

"Neither does Wally or Conner. And Megan has only spoken to her for a few minutes. Besides you know the six of us, so it won't be that bad." Kaldur assured him. Roy's scowl remained.

"That's supposed to be a comfort?" Kaldur smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't like our company that much, you could just blow off the party and sit alone in your apartment all night drinking beer on your moldy couch." He said without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Roy sighed and flagged down a waitress.

"Screw this decaf. I need real coffee." He groaned. Kaldur grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

"It won't be that bad. I'm sure if you really can't take the excess human interaction, we can slip out and have a few drinks in Wally and Dick's apartment." Roy sighed and took a swig of the coffee that the waitress brought to him.

"This is not going to end well."

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 11****th**

"You know, when I was your age, my dad was teaching me how to throw a punch." Artemis told the baby as she fed him. "And once I got that down, he started showing me how to kick too. And then he showed me how not to get caught when stealing from convenience stores." Tim looked docilely up at his babysitter with wide blue eyes. He gurgled a little and smiled at her. "Your brother and I used those skills to sneak into the school at night and set up standees of random celebrities in the doors of classrooms and sneak out again without ever being caught. If you want, we'll teach you when you're older, okay?" Tim let go of the bottle and laughed happily. Artemis smiled at him. Even if he did drool and throw up, he was still the most adorable she'd seen since Dick still had baby fat. The phone rang and the blonde gently placed the baby into a crib to answer it.

_"Artemis?"_ A feminine voice asked over the line.

"Uh, yeah. Is that you Megan?"

_"Huh? Oh, right, of course! Yes, it's me!" _The red head said over the phone. _"Are you at home? I need some help!"_

"Sure, what's wrong?" Artemis asked, keeping an eye on the baby.

_"I'm at Conner's and I ran out of some supplies for the cake!" _

"Why don't you have Conner run down the store?" Artemis questioned as she watched the young boy cheerfully chew on one of the blankets Dick had brought for him.

Megan paused before answering. _"Well, there was a bit of an accident a little earlier…" _She mumbled. Artemis sighed.

"I would love to help you out there, but I'm kinda-"

_"But you've got to help me! I can't leave the kitchen because I have other things in the oven and on the stove!" _Maybe it was the pleading tone in her voice, or because the blonde always was a sucker for her roommate, she relented.

"Okay fine."

_"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

"I'll bring the stuff over as soon as I can." She hung up the phone. "Well Timmy? Do you want to go on your very first shopping trip?" Tim gurgled at her in response. "I'll take that as an 'I have no clue what you're saying, but you're interesting so I'll just smile and laugh and plot how to take over the world.'" She said to herself as she grabbed her jacket and purse. "Come on you little monkey. Let's go shopping."

* * *

**STAR Labs  
Upper East Side, New York  
August 11****th**

"So if theoretically, and this is strictly theoretically, if I was going to ask a guy out on a date, who do you think would be in my league?" Adam Strange, a fellow scientist, gave Wally a bizarre look before looking him up and down.

"Okay, well, theoretically are you asking just the straight guys or only the gay ones?" Wally thought about it.

"Both. Theoretically."

"Alright. Um, I guess I would pair you with… maybe Jaime Reyes?" Wally's eager face fell.

"What? Don't you think I could get a Kyle?" He whined.

"Kyle? As in Kyle Rayner? The guy from forensics who works part time at his family's grocery store? Black hair, likes to wear green?"

"Yeah! I could get a Kyle!"

"Sure. I'm assuming this is still theoretical?" Wally nodded vehemently.

"Of course. Purely hypothetical. But I could still get a Kyle."

"I guess anything's possible…"

* * *

**Rayner's Grocer  
Central Park, New York  
August 11****th**

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if we bumped into your Uncle Wally here. He likes to hang around places like this when he isn't dating Jinni Inks and has nothing better to do on Friday nights." Artemis explained to the back of Tim's stroller as she pushed him through the aisles. The bright colours and new smells and sights excited the baby and he cheerful clapped his hands and pointed things out. They picked up the few items that Megan had requested, as well as some extra snacks for the party tomorrow.

"Cuwers!" Tim cooed sticking pointing one of his chubby fingers at a particularly vibrant box of cereal. Artemis nodded and picked up a subtler package right next to it.

"Yes, it's very pretty." He blinked at her and looked back at the box. He reached as far as he could, but his tiny size made it impossible to get to the appealing box. Almost immediately, his blue eyes started to well up with tears. His face turned a puffy red colour and his usually smiling mouth fell open. Artemis' eyes widened in horror. "Oh no… Please Timmy don't-" But before she could finish asking, the little boy let out an ear-piercing scream. She picked up the child and rocked him, but he would not stop his dismayed cries. Even when she offered him the box, he would not stop crying.

"Shh… Hush little baby don't you cry, Auntie Arty's gonna buy you a nice apple pie." Needless to say, that didn't work either. Some people who happened to walk down the same aisle shot the blonde a dirty look or muttered something unintelligible under their breath, to which Artemis responded with a death glare. Finally, about five minutes later, Tim seemed to get tired of screaming and calmed down a bit under he was only squeaking a little as he breathed. Still bouncing him on her hip, the blonde rubbed his back soothingly.

"You know, for a Harpy, you're pretty good at that!" Artemis didn't even bother turning around to see who was speaking to her. After all, only one person ever called her that.

"I told you Timmy. He has no life outside the supermarket." She whispered to the little boy. He giggled quietly as Wally walked into her view.

"Now Arty, none of that would be for me, now would it?" He asked, looking curiously into the shopping cart.

"You wish. This stuff is for tomorrow." She told him, steering the cart away from him. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be a work? It's only like four-thirty." Wally shrugged.

"I decided to head home early… there wasn't anything happening really." Artemis shrugged and started walking towards the till. "So what are your plans for the afternoon?"

"Drop this stuff off at Conner's, go home, settle this little guy for a nap, and start setting up for Zatanna's party tomorrow. Real party central."

"Sounds like a blast. Want some company capable of forming a sentence?" Artemis appraised him as the usual tiller checked out her items.

"I don't know… Kaldur's hanging out with Roy, Conner and Megan are getting ready for the party and I don't want to be the third wheel on Dick and Zatanna's date."

"Ha Ha. You're hilarious. I meant me!"

"Oh. Yeah, why not."

"That'll be forty-two, twelve." The tiller said, smiling at the trio. Artemis handed him the money and smiled back at him. She moved the bags into her cart while Wally scrutinized the tiller. After she finished picking up the now bagged groceries, she waited a full five seconds before glaring impatiently at her red headed compatriot.

"Are you coming or not?" Wally nodded, and pushed Tim's stroller following her outside. "Are you going to explain to me why you were checking out the tiller?" Wally shrugged.

"All I'm saying is I could get a Kyle."

* * *

**Eleven Maddison Park  
Midtown, New York  
August 11****th**

"So after the clown scares the crap out of me and the rest of my birthday party, Bruce, who was actually watching in the back the entire time, walks up, calm as a cucumber, punches him in the mouth and tells him to leave!" Zatanna laughed as Dick grinned at her.

"Gotham sounds like a special time to grow up!" She said coyly. Dick shrugged.

"Well, you know. If the smog doesn't kill you, the crazy drivers will." She laughed again and moved what remained of her pasta around with her fork.

"You know, I've always thought New Yorkers were rude, but the way you describe it, it sounds like Gotham is ten times worse!" Dick nodded.

"It's true. Why do you think we moved out here? Other than the beautiful scenery." He explained giving her a subtle wink.

"You're ridiculous." The magician sighed, though her smile got slightly bigger.

"I'm a ridiculously large amount of awesome."

"I did have fun today." After going to the costume shop and trying on a dozen different costumes and taking ludicrous photos, of themselves in silly poses, they had gone for ice cream at a nice local place around Central Park and then went to the movies. Then they went back to Zatanna's apartment where they got ready for the fancy dinner Dick was taking her out to.

"I'm glad you're having a good time. How was the pasta?"

"Delicious. How was your steak?"

"Prime." The waiter approached and took away their plates.

"Will you be having any desert tonight?"

"Well, normally, I would be watching my weight, but on the account it's someone's birthday today, I think we'll have your finest chocolate cake."

"Right away sir." The waiter disappeared and left the two alone.

"So if you could have anything at all for your birthday, what would it be?" Dick asked before taking a sip of his wine. Zatanna looked down at her napkin, suddenly looking very sad.

"My father to come home safely." Dick took a moment to process the comment before answering.

"Where is he?" The dark haired girl sniffed, almost inaudibly before looking back up at her date.

"He was recruited into the Special Armed Forces about four months ago." She told him quietly taking a sip of her own drink. Silently, he reached across the table and gently took her hand.

"I'm sorry." She took a swipe at her left eye and smiled at him.

"Thanks. For everything."

"Hey, only the best for my girl." The cake arrived, complete with burning candles and the words 'Happy Birthday' written in icing. Zatanna's smile widened and she looked gratefully at Dick.

"I'm beginning to think that's true."

* * *

**Conner's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 11****th**

"Hello Megan!" Wally called, walking into Conner's apartment. Megan looked up from the counter where she was chopping up some strawberries.

"Wally! When did you get here?" She asked, looking up from her work.

"Just now! And guess what I brought!" He said cheerfully as Artemis walked into the room, not only carrying all the bags, but pushing Tim along in front of her as well.

"Thanks for the help Wally." She spat in annoyance. Megan smiled and rushed over to help her with the groceries.

"Anytime. So what's cooking?" He stuck his nose into the kitchen and started sniffing around. Both girls exchanged a look before shaking their heads and Megan walked in after Wally.

"I'm just getting things ready for Zatanna's birthday tomorrow. And no, you can't have any!" Wally's face fell a little and Conner walked into the room.

"Why are you here?" He asked grumpily surveying the male red head.

"Artemis asked me along."

"Actually, he invited himself along." Artemis put in, entering the kitchen carrying Timothy.

"Figured as much. How's Dick's little brother?" Conner asked, looking curiously at the baby. Artemis held him out.

"You want to hold him?" She offered. Conner looked apprehensively at the boy.

"I, don't know if that's a good idea…" He said, looking at the child out of the corner of his eye. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on! Don't be a pansy." She snapped. "I need a break from the kid for an hour, so why don't you and Wally watch over him while Megan and I finish up in here, and then we'll all go for coffee at the Cave?" And with that, she shoved Tim into the trainers' arms and pushed both him, and Wally out of his own kitchen.

"Thanks for bringing these to me!" Megan said, gesturing to the ingredients. "Alright why don't you finish with the cake icing?" The girls set to work while the boys played with Tim. The black haired baby was sitting happily on the rug with Conner, playing with a stuffed robin, a stuffed bat and a toy cat.

"You know, when I first saw the kid, I would not have figured he was going to latch on to that stuffed bird Dick got him." Conner shrugged as he continued to play with Timmy.

"What's wrong with his toys?"

"Nothing, they're just a little… I don't know… girlish."

"How are birds, bats and cats girlish? It's not like he's playing with Barbies!"

"Yeah, but they're stuffed animals! What boy wants to be seen playing with stuffed animals? They put out a vibe!"

"Says the guy who still has a stuffed turtle in his room named Zippy." Wally blushed and looked away from both Tim and Conner.

"It was a present…" Conner rolled his eyes and made the bat flap its wings, eliciting a giggle from Tim. Wally heaved a dramatic sigh and joined them. "Alright fine, what are we playing?"

The girls came out the kitchen twenty minutes later to find all three boys making animal noises and waving their toys around in the air. They glanced at each other before slowly grabbing their bags and slipping out the door unnoticed.

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
August 11****th**

"I just don't understand why you don't just talk things out with Oliver?"

"Because Ollie treats me like a child. I don't know how my cousin tolerates it."

"Probably because she has a far milder temperament… which is saying something." Roy shot Kaldur a dirty look as the bell over the door chimed, letting everyone know another customer had arrived. "Speak of the devil…"

"Hi Kaldur! Hi Roy!" Megan said cheerily walking over and sitting in an armchair near the couch. Artemis gave them an offhand wave and went to order their drinks.

"What brings you two down here?" Roy asked, secretly glad to have a distraction from the topic of his adoptive father.

"We finished the food for tomorrow and the boys are playing with Timmy, so we decided to get some coffee." Megan explained as Artemis arrived with two cups.

"You know, I find it slightly depressing when I actually have to describe what my usual order is." She sighed sitting down next to Kaldur and handing Megan her drink.

"You see? Even Artemis thinks you work too much." Kaldur pointed out. Roy groaned.

"Actually, I think he should work more. That way I wouldn't have to waste breath explaining what it is I want." Kaldur shook his head while the other two laughed. The quartet made small talk for another ten minutes before the bells tingled again, and Wally, Conner and Tim came in. Conner took the seat next to Megan and Wally situated himself in between Kaldur and Roy with Tim on his lap.

"Art-tey!" Tim gurgled when he saw the blonde.

"Come on Tim! Bros before-"

"Wallace!" Megan said harshly, cutting off the scientist and covering the baby's ears.

"Sorry. But still, we spent almost an hour playing with him, and the first thing he does is run off to Arty!"

"Maybe it's because I'm that much more likable then you." The blonde sneered sitting the baby on her lap.

"Remind me again who hasn't had a steady boyfriend in two months?" Wally retorted.

"Oh, and Jinni Inx is so much better." Artemis fired back. "You know, when she isn't making you whine like a four year old!"

"At least I'm capable of having feelings!"

"Feelings? The last time you broke up with Jinni, you made her think you were proposing instead!"

"It's not my fault she mistook my intentions!"

"Anyone would have mistook you handing someone a box with a note inside as a proposal! You were even in a fancy restaurant!"

"At least I'm not a Man-eater!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How many guys have you dating in the last month? Six?"

"Excuse me for having a social life!"

"Since when did having a social life become going out with the richest guy you can find for a night or two before moving on to the next one?"

"Why you little-! You have no idea why I broke up with those morons, so don't pretend that you do!"

"Tch. Like any of us don't know why. And I can understand it. After all, you can't afford anything fancier then takeout Chinese food, so it must be nice to go out somewhere."

"Wally!" Kaldur hissed. "You're walking a very fine line."

"No it's alright Kal." Artemis said, handing Tim to Conner and standing furiously in front of Wally. "It is nice to go out somewhere nice that I can't afford because you're always eating all of my hard earned food like the lazy ass you are!"

"Alright I think we should take a breather…" Megan suggested as Wally flushed as red as his hair.

"Actually, we usually find it easier to let them get it all out. Otherwise, they won't speak to each other for weeks." Conner clarified.

"I'm a lazy ass? I'd like to see you develop new technologies through hours of lab work!"

"I would, but I had something called a real job, which means I had actual work to do, not just mindless guessing. Not to mention dealing with you on a regular basis!"

"Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality!"

"I'm more likable then you! Just ask the baby!"

"Cheap shot! He only sees a pretty face!"

"You think I'm a pretty face?" Wally blinked.

"Well, uh, yeah, but your personality totally negates that!" Despite Wally's snide comment, Artemis' anger slowly started to dissipate.

"Hey, isn't that Karen? The girl from your lab?" Megan suddenly asked as the bells tinkled again. Wally ducked behind the couch and nodded.

"I'm not here!"

"What's the matter? Afraid that she'll tell her boyfriend you were flirting with her again?" Artemis with a hint of malevolence in her voice still left over from their fight.

"No, but I would rather not have her see me sitting between two guys." Roy and Kaldur looked at each other.

"Why? What's wrong with us?" Roy asked, feeling slightly insulted.

"He's afraid it puts out 'a vibe.'" Conner said dryly.

"Ah." Both Artemis and Megan chimed, realization dawning on their faces. Wally shot them a hurt look.

"You guys think I have a vibe too?"

"Well, it's more of a quality really."

"Yeah, until you started flirting with me, I was sure you were batting for the other team!" Wally slid down in his seat and groaned.

"It's the hair, isn't it?"

* * *

**Was it good? Let me know in a review! Next Up will be Zatanna's birthday party! :D Have an awesome summer!**


	10. The One With The Party

**Well, I don't have much to say except thank you for being patient with me, waiting for this update! As well, thank you so incredibly much for the follows, favorites and reviews! Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Cave  
Central Park, New York  
August 12****th**

"You sure that we have everything? Because I am _not_ running out to go pick up something from the store!"

"Don't be such a worry wart! Everything will be fine!"

"Really? Because the last time you said something like that, we had to bail you, Artemis and Dick out of jail." Kaldur said skeptically as he, Wally and Conner sat around their usual table at the Cave.

"Hey, that was totally not our fault! Can you really blame us for starting a bar fight when those jerks were sleazy toe rags? Besides, Arty threw the first punch." Wally said defensively.

"Yeah, but then you tackled the guy and started wailing on him when he tried to hit her back." Conner added.

"Well, they were asking for it." Wally muttered. Conner and Kaldur shook their heads.

"In denial." Conner whispered to Kaldur.

"Most definitely." The door tinkled as two girls walked in pushing a stroller. One of them left the other with the stroller and went behind the counter. The other pushed the stroller to the couch and sank down next to Conner.

"So are we absolutely sure we have everything? Because I would hate to make Conner run out to the store to pick something up." Artemis said as she made sure that Tim was comfortable in the stroller. Wally scoffed at her.

"Have a little faith would ya?"

"Oh we have faith." Kaldur told. "Only it is usually misguided and we end up regretting our trust very much!" Artemis and Conner laughed and Wally simply smiled and shook his head and smiled.

"One of these days, I am going to surprise you!"

"That's what we're afraid of Baywatch!"

* * *

**Wally and Dick's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 12****th**

"Good morning sleepy head." A voice purred in Dick's ear. He grinned, keeping his eyes shut and rolled over to smile at the voice.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, opening his eyes a fraction so that he could see the source of the voice. Zatanna's thick black hair was loose around her shoulder, contrasting brilliantly against the white sheets. Said sheets were wrapped around her torso, and half on, half off her legs. "Even in the early morning you look stunning." Zatanna shrugged and smirked.

"It's one of my many talents." She said.

"You are talented." Dick hummed, snuggling up closer to her. "You proved that last night. Happy Birthday by the way."

"You're pretty good yourself. And thanks." The two simply laid together for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth they got from the other's body and taking their sweet time fully waking up.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Dick asked, running his hands through her hair.

"Of course. You're friends are really interesting! I can't wait for Raquel and the others to meet them!" Dick chuckled.

"I wasn't talking about the party." He said seductively. She let out a girlish giggle and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"You're awful! We just woke up!"

"And I've never been happier waking up." He told her with a roughish wink. "Come on, I make some pretty bitchin pancakes." He said, grabbing a pair of boxers and pulling them on. She nodded as he stood up.

"Alright just give me a minute." Dick grinned and went out into the kitchen to make some breakfast. When he glanced at the stove he noticed it was no longer early morning, but ten forty-five. The apartment was empty so Dick assumed that Wally had either gone down to the Cave for a decent cup of coffee or was stubbornly trying sleep, assuming he hadn't been able to sleep last night; he and Zatanna hadn't been the quietest. The actor got out the ingredients for pancakes and turned on the griddle. After he mixed the batter and while he waited for it to heat up he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text.

_To: Artemis the Furious; Conner the Brawny; Wally the Speedster; Kaldur the Tranquil; Megan the Psychic  
Message: Everything ready for 2nite?_

As he was thanking the stars none of his friends knew what their contact names were in his phone, Zatanna came out of his bedroom clad in an oversized tee-shirt and some tight stretchy shorts.

"Smells good." She complimented, sitting down at the counter as he poured the batter onto the now hot griddle. Dick smiled.

"Thanks. Wally taught me this recipe. Apparently it's his grandmother's recipe. I'm not technically supposed to know it, but I think Wally got tired of my ruining breakfast every morning." Zatanna giggled and watched him flip one of the pancakes. His phone buzzed a few times.

"Here, let me." The magician offered, walking around the island and taking the spatula from him. Dick thanked her and picked up his phone.

_From: Artemis the Furious  
Message: Pretty sure. Not my fault if we don't._

_From: Conner the Brawny  
Message: If we don't, I'm not getting it._

_From: Megan the Psychic  
Message: Don't know, ask Arty _

Dick read through the messages and sighed; his friends were ever so helpful. He didn't bother replying, not seeing the point. Zatanna continued to flip over the pancakes.

"So where's Wally?" She asked as the batter sizzled on the griddle. "I hope we didn't keep him up too late last night." Dick shrugged and walked over to Wally's bedroom.

"Let's find out." He pounded his fist on the door, but nobody made any sound on the other side. "Maybe he's dead." Dick shrugged strolling back over to Zatanna.

"Shouldn't we make sure he's alright?"

"Naw, he probably got tired of us screaming and crashed at Arty's. It's her we should make sure is alright. Two babies in the same apartment must be awful."

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 12****th**

"I find it slightly ironic that Tim is easier to take care of then Wally." Megan sighed as she gave the black haired baby his bottle. Artemis shrugged her shoulders as she poured the three adults cereal while Wally stayed sprawled on the couch.

"I know. But it kind of depresses me." The blonde sighed, haphazardly dumping some milk into her bowl. "West, come and get it." Moving in a manner that was similar to an undead creature from a cheesy eighties horror film, the scientist made his way over to the kitchen table, and dropped into a chair. "What time did you come over last night anyways?"

"Not sure… Two thirty maybe? How they have the energy to keep that up all night is beyond me." Wally groaned, gratefully accepting the cereal.

"Can we please not have this discussion right now?" Artemis groaned, trying desperately to keep the images of Dick doing it out of her mind.

"Agreed. Why don't you sleep at Conner's tonight?" Megan suggested. "They'll probably be at it again tonight anyways, and I know our couch isn't that comfortable." Wally nodded through a large bite of cereal.

"I'll ask. This is why I hate it when Dick has a girlfriend."

* * *

**Conner's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 12****th**

"When will the others be over to help us bring the food to the girls' place?" Kaldur asked as he and Conner started to put the food they had made yesterday into Tupperware containers. Conner glanced at the clock.

"Ten-thirty."

"So they'll be here around eleven?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Both boys sighed and continued packing the treats and food until the door finally opened.

"Con? You here?" Megan's voice asked from the living room.

"In the kitchen." Conner grunted. Megan walked in with a large smile on her face, closely followed by Artemis, Wally, and Tim.

"Hey Kal! Is everything ready to go?" She asked. Kaldur surveyed the kitchen and nodded.

"I think so."

"Perfect. Then all we need to do is bring it over and set up the decorations." Artemis said with a smile. Everyone took a few containers. Megan impressed everyone by not only keeping a firm grasp on Tim, but carrying three containers as well.

"I can take Tim if you'd like Megs." Wally offered.

"NO!" Artemis, Conner and Kaldur shouted together.

"Dick would kill me if anything happened to Tim!" Artemis snapped.

"What does that have to do with me carrying the kid?"

"We don't call you Kid Klutz for nothing." Conner pointed out.

"Do you honestly think I'd drop him?" Wally demanded indignantly.

"Yes."

"Oh come on!"

"It's alright Wally. I'm fine, really." Megan assured him.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a gentlemen."

"Funny, I don't see you offering to take one of Artemis' containers." Kaldur said innocently as he and Artemis made their way outside. Wally glowered at him and slammed the door behind them.

"Shut up fish sticks."

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 12****th**

"No streamers."

"But Arty!" Wally whined, the package containing the colourful paper streamers clutched in his hands. "You can't have a party without streamers!" Megan glared at him and grabbed the box away from him.

"I agree with Artemis." She said firmly. "They get in the way and are a pain to clean up."

"Besides, you know Tim's gonna get his hands on them and it'll be a disaster zone in here!" Artemis agreed. Wally pouted, but didn't press the issue. The others, minus Dick, who was taking Zatanna out bowling, were finishing decorating Artemis and Megan's apartment for that evening. An extra table had been brought out for drinks and food, balloons had been filled and were hovering around the room randomly, and a large banner that read 'Happy Birthday Zatanna!' was set up over the doorway. There was about a half hour before people were supposed to start arriving and an hour before Dick said he was going to be there with Zatanna.

"So for the final time; we have _everything_ right?" Conner asked giving everyone a pointed look.

"Pretty sure!" Megan smiled, wrapping her slender arms around her boyfriend's muscular chest. "All we need now are the guests!" Wally and Artemis made gagging motions at the couple's interaction while Kaldur smiled at them peacefully. The buzzer sounded and Artemis went over to answer it.

"Yeah?" She asked pressing the comm. button.

"It's me." Roy's voice crackled.

"Did you bring coffee?" She asked slightly hopefully.

"No… Was I supposed to?"

"Actually…"

"No. Come on up." Kaldur said, cutting Artemis off before she could start a fight with her cousin. She rolled her eyes and him.

"You're no fun." She grumbled grabbing some chips out of the bowl.

"That may be, but having you two fighting all evening isn't going to be a party either."

"Touché." A few minutes later Roy walked into the apartment, a few bottles of Diet Doctor Pepper Cherry in his arms.

"Roy!" Wally grinned. "Glad you could make it!" Roy smiled, handed the bottles to Artemis with a hello and the four boys sat down on the couch and started a gripping conversation about the newest supermodel to have her nudes leaked to the press, leaving Artemis, Megan and Tim to their own devices.

"You know, this is why I hate it when Roy comes over. All the boys flock to his side and I'm left out in the cold." Artemis grumbled, helping herself to another handful of chips.

"Aw, cheer up Arty! You have me and Tim this time!" Megan said with a smile, taking her own fistful of chips.

"That's true, but why should we get pushed out of our own living room just because my stupid cousin shows up? He's not even my real cousin!"

"Well, they were really close before he left Oliver's house, right?" Megan asked, enjoying another couple of chips. "I sure they just miss him."

"Yeah, but why does that mean we have to be pushed away?" Artemis muttered, but before she could continue to gripe, the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of the first guests. Megan smiled pacifyingly, handed Timothy over to his blonde caretaker and opened the door revealing Raquel, who was smiling and holding onto a bottle of wine.

"Hi! You must be Raquel!" Megan greeted. "Welcome, I'm Megan!"

"Hi! Zatanna's told me so much about you!" The red head stepped back and let her into the apartment. "Thanks for doing this! It's really sweet of you!"

"It's no trouble at all!" Wally said, suddenly appearing beside the pretty brunette. "My name's Wally." He said, offering her a suave grin as he pulled her into the living room. Artemis rolled her eyes as Conner came over and sat down with her at the kitchen table.

"Uh, hi? And thanks I guess." She said awkwardly.

"This is Kaldur, and that's Artemis and Conner over there at the table. It's cool if you forget their names."

"Maybe I'll forget that Wally isn't a suitable target and shoot him." Artemis whispered to Conner, who _hated_ being forgotten about due to the negligence of his father.

"If I don't 'accidently' drop him down the elevator shaft." Conner muttered. Artemis snickered and patted the man on his shoulder as the doorbell rang again. Artemis handed Timothy to Conner and answered the door, letting in four smiling friends of Zatanna. They smiled and introduced themselves as Wendy, Marvin, Raven and Victor before moving into the apartment to talk with the others. Artemis sighed as Megan turned on the stereo and laughter and chatter filled the apartment.

"I'd forgotten how much I hate loud parties." Conner mentioned, resting his head on his hand, covering his ear. "Even in college I couldn't stand them."

"I remember you'd come over to my place whenever Wally threw one and we'd try to study but end up watching Buffy late into the night." Artemis grinned, absentmindedly stroking Tim's head.

"Well, you were the only person not at those things. But I wouldn't mind the people if Wally didn't have the music so damn loud."

"You do have sensitive ears." Conner made a condescending noise in the back of his throat.

"No, I'm just the only one who didn't damage his hearing by listening to his music at ridiculous volumes." He said, giving her a pointed look. She scowled at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, my music is not that bad!" She protested.

"Artemis, when you have your headphones in and you're eyes closed, we have to shake you to get your attention. You can't hear us when we're yelling from right beside you."

"Maybe that's because I don't want to hear you lot talking anymore." Artemis said airily. Conner gave her a smug grin.

"Even when you're jamming out to Disney Chanel Music?" The blonde's face fell and a look of abject horror passed over her features.

"How did you…?" Conner smirked at her and popped a chip in his mouth.

"I have good hearing remember?"

* * *

**Outside Wally, Artemis, Dick and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 12****th**

"Are you ready?" Dick asked as he and Zatanna walked arm in arm towards his apartment.

"Of course." She grinned, giving him a peck on the lips. "After all, you've been building it up all day!"

"I do have a talent for organizing parties!" Dick boasted.

"Well, if it's half as good as your _other_ talents, it'll be amazing." Zatanna whispered seductively. In spite of himself, Dick blushed a little as they entered the building.

"I'll try not to disappoint." He said as they started walking up the stairs.

"You won't. This weekend has been completely perfect. So thank you." She promised him, squeezing his hand.

"Well, you're worth it." They arrived at Artemis and Megan's front door which had music quietly coming from it and Dick knocked. "Huh. You know, that's probably the first time I've knocked on her door in years. I usually just walk on in."

"I'm not sure whether that is hilarious or depressing." Zatanna mused as Megan answered the door.

"Happy birthday!" The red head squealed as soon as she saw the magician. She pulled her into a friendly hug and then pulled her into the apartment, accidently shutting the door in Dick's face and locking it.

"Hey!" He shouted indignantly. "I'm the one who suggested this party in the first place!"

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 12****th**

"Hey!" A voice shouted indignantly from outside the door. "This whole party was my idea in the first place!" Wally looked up from his plate of food and cocked his head to the side.

"Did you hear something?" He asked Kaldur, who was helping himself to some of the ice cream that they had bought yesterday.

"No. But I can't hear anything over the music." He shrugged, grabbing a spoon from the drawer.

"Weird. So how's the party going for you?" Kaldur shrugged and dug into his frozen treat.

"Well, thank-you. Many of Zatanna's friends are quite enjoyable and it is good to talk to people outside of our group." He said thoughtfully looking around the room at the mass of people who had come to celebrate Zatanna's birthday.

"So is there anyone in particular that you'd want to have more than a conversation with?" He asked with what was probably supposed to be a roughish grin, but ended up coming out as a slasher smile.

"Actually, I find Raquel's company to be quite enjoyable." He said a bit shyly. "We get along very well." Wally's grin turned natural and happy.

"Very nice. I'm happy for ya!" He said truthfully. "It's good to see you interested again." Kaldur rolled his eyes but smiled anyways.

"What about you? How are you enjoying yourself?" Wally shrugged and continued eating.

"The food is good, the girls are easy to look at and the music is great. What's not to enjoy?" Kaldur gave another noncommittal shrug. "By the way, have you seen Arty? Last time I saw her, she was talking with Conner, but I haven't seen her since." The dark skinned man looked around the apartment, searching for his friend's tell-tale blonde hair but couldn't find anything. He saw Megan and Zatanna happily chatting near the TV, and even Conner and Roy having a quiet conversation in the corner, but neither Dick nor Artemis was in sight.

"Huh. We should find them before it is time for cake." He said, wandering off towards the living room. Wally sighed and put down his now empty plate of food and grumbled to himself.

"I hate scavenger hunts."

* * *

**Wally and Dick's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 12****th**

"Are you kidding me?" Dick fumed at the closed door. He had been knocking on it for ten minutes, but all that had happened, was the music was turned up louder and he was ignored. "This whole party was my idea in the first place!" He fumed. He huffed and kicked at the door.

"Hey! Beat up your own door! Mine hasn't done anything to you!" Artemis chastised, sticking her head out of his own apartment. He sighed and raised his eyebrows at her.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked, leaning up against her door.

"Wally kept turning up the music and it was giving me a headache. Also, there's way too many people in there for my liking. Also also, Tim needed a nap." She admitted. "Conner was going to come join me after he gave Megan that dance he promised her." The blonde held up a beer bottle and the remote to his flat screen TV. "You want to join me? I was about to enjoy a Robin Hood marathon." Dick pounded on the door one last time, still with no answer.

"Fine." He said in defeat, trudging into the apartment after her. "But I really should be in there paying attention to my girlfriend." Artemis rolled her eyes and flipped on the television.

"I think you've showered her in enough attention. Besides, no one likes a clingy boyfriend. She's probably enjoying time with her other friends and meeting the rest of ours. We'll go back in time for cake and I'll bet she won't have even noticed you were gone." She assured him while searching for the channel that had promised a marathon of Robin Hood episodes.

"I guess… But aren't you worried what Wally and Roy will being doing in your apartment while you're not there?" Artemis visibly cringed at the thought.

"I am praying they won't be stupid enough to do anything in a room full of witnesses." She groaned before finding the channel. Dick smirked and took a swig of beer.

"Let's hope your right, otherwise we might walk into a circus when we go back." The archer sighed and grabbed her own beer.

"Why do you think I'm drinking so much?"

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 12****th**

"This is such an amazing party!" Zatanna gushed, giving Megan a tight hug. "Thank you so much!" Megan beamed at her and hugged her back.

"Thanks! It was no problem! I love throwing parties! But I'm really glad you're enjoying yourself!" Zatanna smiled as Raquel approached them.

"Dang girl! This guacamole is terrific! Kaldur told me you and Artemis made it yourselves!" Megan grinned.

"It's a family recipe. Usually my Uncle makes it, but he taught me how before I moved in with Larry."

"Well, it tastes great! You should really think about becoming a chef one day!"

"You think?" Megan asked, her expression turned thoughtful. "I do hate working at the Cave… And I was taking culinary classes in college… Not to mention, Wally and Dick absolutely love my cookies…" She trailed off, seriously considering Raquel's suggestion.

"Speaking of Dick, have either of you seen him around? I can't find him anywhere!" Zatanna asked, quickly checking behind her to sure he wasn't going to jump out at her like last time. Raquel and Megan quickly looked around the room and shook their heads.

"No… Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since the two of you came over."

"Hey Kaldur!" Raquel called, drawing the masseuse over to the trio. "Have you seen Dick? He's gone M.I.A on us!" Kaldur sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I have not seen him or Artemis in quite some time now. Which is a problem because we need them to start serving the cake." He told them, sounding hassled.

"We'll help you look!" Zatanna offered. The others nodded and the group split up. The magician wandered off towards where Conner and the manager at the Cave were talking in low voices, about how good of a psychiatrist and martial artist some girl called Dinah was.

"Gee Conner, don't let Megan hear you talking about another girl that way." She said lightheartedly over the music. "She might get jealous." Conner didn't smile, instead choosing to nod his head in acknowledgement of her comment. The manager, whose name Zatanna remembered was Roy did smile.

"I don't thinks Megs would mind. Dinah's my adopted mother and Conner's boss at the gym. Happy Birthday by the way." Roy explained.

"Thanks. Hey, you two haven't seen Artemis or Dick floating around here, have you?" Conner glanced at his watch and groaned.

"Crap. I was supposed to help 'Mis put Tim down for a nap, like two hours ago. She's probably across the hall." He explained, standing up. "Ten bucks says that Dick's in there with her watching some TV show."

"Fifteen says that he's ruining it for her by making comments about how unrealistic it is or how it's completely historically inaccurate." Zatanna grumbled, remembering the time she had wanted to watch Merlin and Dick had wrecked the show for her. Conner smirked, and made his way to the door.

"Glad you know what you've gotten yourself into."

* * *

**Dick and Wally's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 12****th**

"Okay, either you shut up, or so help me, I will wake Tim up and have him scream at you for hours!" Artemis threated. The comment Dick was about to make about Lady Marion's wardrobe died on his tongue.

"You are no fun at all!" He complained.

"I'm okay with that." Artemis replied, her eyes never leaving the screen. They sat quietly for a few moments before there was a knock on the door. Dick hopped off his seat and answered the door.

"Found him. You can tell Wally to stop running around like a lost puppy now." Conner called. Zatanna snickered and pushed her way into the apartment.

"Where've you been Lover Boy?" She teased. Artemis paused the show and stood up herself.

"Locked outside actually." Dick replied easily. "I was forced to seek refuge in here."

"I just don't like large groups of people." Artemis added before giving Conner a side glance. "Or being stood up!" Conner coughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Never mind that now! It's time for cake!" Zatanna cheered, grabbing Dick's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Just so long as Wally hasn't already inhaled it."

* * *

**Artemis and Megan's Apartment  
Central Park, New York  
August 12****th**

"Don't you dare, Wallace West!" Megan hissed, smacking the ginger's hand with a wooden spoon.

"But Megan!" Wally whined, pulling his hand away from the cake that was sitting on the kitchen table to rub it. "I'm so hungry!"

"But you just ate an entire bag of chips!" Raquel protested, looking alarmed at the sheer amount of food Wally could ingest.

"He has a high metabolism." Roy explained dryly. Kaldur chuckled as Wally made a pleading face.

"Just a tiny slice?"

"No! You can wait until Zatanna and Conner come back with Artemis and Dick." Megan said with an air of finality left no room for argument.

"But who knows where those two have gone! It could take Zee and Con hours to find them!"

"Relax Wally. I'm sure they'll be here in a moment." Kaldur said soothingly.

"Or sooner!" Dick grinned, as Zatanna led him into the apartment, closely followed by Artemis and Conner.

"Finally! Where were you two? I've been dying over here!"

"Well, gee, if we knew that we would have taken longer." Artemis sneered, giving him a dirty look and walking around the table to sit in between Raquel and Megan.

"Harpy." Wally responded with a glare.

"Anyways," Roy said, cutting off Artemis' retort. "You guys ready for cake?"

"Of course! Light that sucker up!" Zatanna laughed.

"Great! Alright you guys all go wait in the living room and we'll bring the cake!" Megan ordered, gesturing to herself and Artemis. The others obeyed and headed towards the couch where the other party guests were mulling about. Artemis grabbed the lighter while Megan stuck the candles into the pastry.

"Alright, here we go." Artemis lite all the candles and Megan picked up the cake and began to sing, with everyone else quickly joining in. The song ended as the cake was placed in front of Zatanna, who had situated herself on the couch. She grinned and blew out her candles.

"What did you wish for?" Dick asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She gave him a peck on the cheek and handed him a slice of cake.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." She explained. "But maybe I'll tell you tonight… when we're alone." She added in a whisper that only Conner could hear. Dick grinned, and accepted the cake. The other pieces were passed around and after Wally had finished the back-up cake that the girls had prepared just for him a hour later, the guests began to trickle out until only Artemis, Wally, Megan, Conner, Kaldur, Roy, Dick, Zatanna and Raquel were left.

"That was great! Thank you so much for this!" Zatanna said, giving Artemis a tight hug.

"Oh, it was nothing!" The blonde said. "We'll have to do this again sometime!" She promised.

"Come on, I think it's time we head back to my place." Dick said gently bumping his hip into his girlfriend's. Wally made gagging noises behind his roommates back.

"I for one, will not be heading back there!" He muttered to Roy who smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Raquel asked, giving her roommate a hug.

"Sounds good." Zatanna nodded.

"Well, I'd better get going, before it gets too dark." She said, heading towards the door. "Thanks for having me."

"Glad you could come!" Megan said giving her a customary goodbye hug.

"I should be going too. I'll walk you out." Kaldur offered, prompting Wally and Roy to smirk. Kaldur shot them a dark look, warning them to keep their mouths shut.

"Oh. Thanks." Raquel said gratefully. They said their goodbyes and headed out the door, followed by Dick, Zatanna and Artemis, who went with them to grab Tim.

"Alright, where are you sleeping Wally? If you want to take the couch again, I can set it up so it's more comfortable." Megan offered.

"You could use the guest bed at my place." Conner offered, if only because he didn't want Wally and Megan sleeping in the same apartment.

"Sounds better than that frumpy old couch… No offence."

"Hey, that couch survived the prank war that totaled your recliners!" Artemis protested, returning with Tim sound asleep in her arms.

"Which is a perfect reason not to want to sleep on it." Roy pointed out. Artemis sighed, shook her head, and took Tim into her room where his crib was set up.

"Come on, let's get going." Conner called, giving Megan a quick kiss goodnight. All three boys were about to leave when Artemis came running out of her room.

"Dammit! Guys, Tim just woke up and needs his bottle, but I forgot it at Dick's place!" She said, as the baby started to wail. "Can one of you slip in there and get it for me?" She pleaded. Everyone looked at Conner who groaned loudly.

"I'm pretty sure I said I wasn't going out and getting anything tonight."

* * *

**Hope you guys are having an awesome summer! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you as soon as I can! :D**


End file.
